


The Dark’s Light

by Bamgtan_army



Series: Light in the Darkness, Darkness in the Light [1]
Category: Chen Qing Ling - Fandom, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Magic Ancestors, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, the untamed, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamgtan_army/pseuds/Bamgtan_army
Summary: Wei Wuxian was a mischievous person. Everyone knew it. Upon going into the Coud Recesses to attend the 3 month lecture, this was something Lan Zhan had learned well, especially since he himself was often the target. Still, Wei Wuxian was definitely talented, if a bit unorthodox. So, when Wei WuXian returns after a month, returning just in time to aid in the wipeout of the Wen Clan using some odd form of cultivation, Lan Zhan realizes something is wrong. The previously outgoing boy has turned inwards on himself. He no longer makes jokes, he smiles when anyone is looking, but the smile drops when nobody is paying attention. He laughs, but Lan Zhan knows they are faked. He flinches away from anyone, and Lan Zhan is sure that he could hear screaming at some point during the night. He is no longer creating mischief and breaking rules, and was often found alone, staring blankly into the distance.Lan Zhan soon realizes, however, that Wei Wuxie went through far more than he was telling anyone, and that, just perhaps, Lan Zhan may be beginning to feel attracted to the boy. He wants to help him, and both boys find the road to love is not always straightforward as it seems.
Relationships: Lan Zhan/Wei Ying
Series: Light in the Darkness, Darkness in the Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779382
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

AUTHORNIM  
Just to clear a few things before I get into the story so it is a bit less confusing for everyone.  
1\. Wei Ying gains his ghost cultivation/dark cultivation during the time he was with the Wen Clan.  
2\. During a scouting trip he was taken hostage by the Wen Clan, stayed for a month, where he was repeatedly tortured, which ended up giving him the magic that he uses in the television show/anime/book after the burial mounds, but Wei Ying was never placed within the burial mounds. Instead the flute which he crafted during his time there he made during his nightmares, as the tiger seal called out to him during his nightmares.  
3\. Wei Ying and Lan Zhan are not in a relationship by the time that Wei Ying destroys the Wen Clan, however, Lan Zhan had been feeling these 'odd' feelings for a while, same with Wei Ying. These confusing emotions come to the fore when Wei Ying was taken, and Lan Zhan becomes overly protective as a result since he does not really know what else to do. Remember, of the two, Lan Zhan is not really good with his emotions, and Wei Ying has never really felt something like he has with Lan Zhan, so they were both confused with what it was that they were feeling.  
4\. Wei Ying does use the Tiger Seal to destroy the Wen Clan. In this case, he tried to fight without using it, aiding Lan Zhan, while telling him what he COULD do to destroy the clan, and asked permission later on in the battle, which Lan Zhan had later granted. Wei Ying's use of demonic cultivation is mere stable because, 1. He has Lan Zhan, 2. He hasn't lost his golden core.  
5\. Wei Ying and Lan Zhan are both given credit for the destruction of the Wen Clan.  
6\. Nobody hates Wei Ying for using the cultivation method he did. In this case they didn't see such a thing before, but since it helped them destroy the Wen Clan they decided not to care much about it. Not to mention Lan Zhan did not find it disagreeable, and they do not dare go against him.  
7\. Wei Ying is about 16 in this story, Lan Zhan is almost 18.  
8\. Wei Ying has issues. Legitimate issues. His emotions are unstable, he has constant nightmares, backs away from any physical contact, doesn't speak up much, gets this hard look when yelling starts, and is found alone a lot. He has a lot of mental difficulties as a result of his time with the Wen Clan, which Lan Zhan is the first to notice.

Hopefully this helps you understand the story later on.


	2. Noticed

Contrary to the popular opinion of most within the Cloud Recesses, and of those outside, Wangji did not hate Wei WuXian. He did not particularly like him all that much, but he most certainly did not hate him. The younger teen could be intolerable at times, he knew this first hand. He also knew it was a way of getting attention. His attention. Wangji did not understand why. The two of them were complete opposites, why would Wei Wuxian care to have his attention. But care the other had. Incredibly so. It had gotten to the point where he would be purposely punished just so that he could see Lan Zhan. This, of course, confused him. The other boasted about how the other disciples liked him so much, why did he want Lan Zhan's attention? Why did he go through such vast attempts to get it. It was during the month that Wei WuXian was gone that Lan Zhan though he finally figured it out, so he believed. The reason the younger had gone through such drastic actions just to gain his attention, negative or positive. The other had not cared to much on which it was. Originally, Wangji had thought it was because he wanted nothing more then to aggravate him. It was the only thing that had made sense at the time. Perhaps the other did wish to make friends, but it was clear that Wei Wuxian enjoyed annoying him. After the teen had disappeared during a scout hunt, however, Lan Zhan began to have second thoughts about his original conclusion. If he really thought about it, though the youth did constantly tease him, and annoy him greatly, pulling pranks, it was also that Lan Zhan realized something within them. He liked the stiff strictness. He realized that Jiang Cheng never really did anything other than idle threats, his sister coddled him, and from what Lan Zhan was able to glean the adopted father was too soft, adopted mother far too harsh. Lan Zhan was neither. He stuck to the rules, was fair in judgement, serious, and made sure others were as well. For a child who had been given nothing but the two extremes and never a middle ground, it was something that, no matter the age, that person would seek out. It gave him a new idea about the boy. While he still could not stand Wei WuXian very much, understanding the reasons behind the boy's constant pestering made sense now. He was abandoned by one parent, the other killed in front of him, his master in cultivation had left him suddenly with no reason given, he lived on the streets for a while, was bullied harshly by other children, and even adults. Jiang Cheng even admitted to himself he was extremely harsh towards Wei Wuxian when he had first been brought home, even using his fear of dogs against him many times if the other annoyed him. The adopted father was too soft, the mother bordering on abusive, if not already tipped in that particular direction, and while it was clear his Shiji loved and cared for him, she was too gentle. Wei Wuxian was not used to rules, and certainly not used to abiding by them. He was used to unfair actions, and cruel punishments. After Jiang Cheng had spoken of merely a few punishments which the younger boy had gone through Lan Zhan had felt ill. Not only were they cruel, but at times simply downright barbaric. Add to the fact that half the time Wei Wuxian had done nothing to deserve such clhorrible punishments it caused a sort of righteous anger to fill Lan Zhan. Then, it suddenly came him. Strict, fair, unmoved. These were things Lan Zhan was more often than not. In a way, Jiang Cheng had explained, Wei Wuxian was testing him. Trying to break his resolve. Considering the child was used to cruelty, or anger directed at him, he was trying to prove to himself what he had always believed, kindness never lasted long, and that people would hate him, and punish him no matter whether he deserved it or not. Jiang Cheng and Shiji admitted they may have had some to do with that as well. Often times the two were too harsh with their words or subtle in their praises. They would sometimes pull jokes or pranks on their adopted brother. Though it was more Jiang Cheng than Shiji. Still, it would hurt the boy. The worst when he was accused of something he could not have possibly done in their anger, or ignored by them. It hurt Wei Wuxian, and so, when the teen had found someone who all claimed to be fair, righteous, and unwavering, he did not believe it so he tested it for himself. "What did he conclude?" Lan Zhan had asked at one point, curious, he could not help himself from asking. Shiji gave a sad smile. Clearly, they still missed their adopted brother. "He complained quite a bit. Said that nobody could break you, not if he could not. You were unfairly fair. But, I suppose we found it funny. Even though he complained about it, he always had this sound of adoration whenever he spoke. I'd never seen him so happy around anyone else. Whenever you even entered a room his entire countenance switched. You could tell, even if you scolded him, or punished him, he truly did admire you. Eventually, because he had been annoying you for so long, he was worried that should he stop, you would stop talking to him, so he continued, even after reaching his conclusion." Lan Zhan had been deeply surprised. He thought Wei Wuxian had despised him, which was why he was 0laying all those pranks, even if most off them were harmless. After getting lost in the cold spring underground tunnels for several days Lan Zhan had begun to doubt it, but he never dared entertain that thought. During the month that Wei Wuxian was gone, Lan Zhan had learned many things. None what he expected. Now, he just wanted to find him. Yet, with the war against the Wen Sect fast approaching, and Wei Wuxian still missing, Lan Zhan had to focus on the war effort. Even if, for whatever reason, his heart ached with each passing day Wei Wuxian was not found.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month. A month in which Wei Wuxian had disappeared. Despite many searches for the teen, none could find him. As time went on, less searches were conducted, and more effort placed in destroying the Wen Clan. It was getting closer and closer to the time of battle, and every person who could be spared was needed.

It was on the battlefield that he showed up. Lan Zhan had been surprised, but not too much. He had thought perhaps the Wen Clan had kidnapped Wei Wuxian, even if he did not understand why they would do so. Lan Zhan had felt someone come up behind him and block and attack from his back. Glancing behind him, Lan Zhan had been momentarily struck dumb. It was Wei Wuxian. He did not have a sword, but rather a flute. His aura seemed different, subtly different, but Lan zhan definitely noticed it. He used his flute to defend, and was surprisingly good at it. They had very little time. Swiftly, whilst in the. Middle of the fight, Wei Wuxian explained what had happened over the month in vague terms, and Lan zhan knew he was skipping over a lot of stuff, but, he understood the just of it. It was difficult to talk during the middle of a battle, and he and Wei WuXian were lucky that they had managed as well as they had already. It was dangerous, but they were both incredibly talented Cultivators and if Wei WuXian felt the need to speak to him during the middle of the battle, Lan Zhan already knew that it was because it was important. Wei Wuxian had done something none could do before. Mastered Demonic cultivation. Not many knew of Demonic cultivation and the only reason Lan Zhan did was because he regularly read ancient tomes. Wei Wuxian must have remembered this as Lan Zhan was the first and only person he told. He had mentioned how he had been ambushed during the scount and had told the others to go back to the cloud recesses, while he went to head them off. Since most of them were a year or so younger, they did not question him.

Even Lan Zhan knew it would have been difficult for Wei Wuxian, tired, hungry, and cold, to manage to fight off an entire sect of scouts alone, no matter his cultivation talent. He had mentioned something about the Wen Clan feeling threatened by him. How they had taken his sword and chained him up in the dungeons. He looked as though he were desperate for forgiveness when he told Lan Zhan that in the month that he was in the Wen Clan dungeons he had crafted the flute, and created a musical demonic craft. Unlike straight demonic cultivation, it was less intense, and slightly easier to resist, as it had a stabilizer. Lan Zhan could not ask what it was simply too nervous to even dare to think about what it could be, and instead just grabbing him quickly, and giving him a very slight smile, which was all Wei Wuxian needed to know that Lan Zhan was not angry with him, before they once more continued to battle it out, this time without words. 

During the middle, the fight was getting fiercer, more people on theor side were being injured, exhausting was taking its deadly toll, causing more mistakes. It seemed as though, despite their best efforts, they would not be able to do this. To win over the Wen Sect, which was definitelynot an option. They had to defeat the Wen Clan. Wei Wuxian had glanced at Lan Zhan, which was all Lan Zhan needed to know what the boy was asking.

He was confused. Even if he knew what Wei Wuxian was asking, he was confused as to why the other was asking him. Of everyone it made little sense considering there were his family on the field. Yet, Wei Wuxian had chosen him of all people. 

Something suddenly flew to the forefront of his mind, something Jiang Cheng had said during their talks of Wei Wuxian. He never really got stability at home. He was punished for following the rules, and punished for not. Half the time he was punished for things he did not do, or could not have even done. Even I took advantage of Mother's anger at the boy infiltrating the house, or so she claimed. You are the first person who only ever used punishment for its intended use. You never punished anyone without a reason, and if there was no evidence to prove that they are the ones who had done it, you refused to punish. Not to mention, the punishments which you gave never exceeded the severity of the crime. He admired that, and while first he may have been testing your resolve, he began to truly look up to you, and depend on you. Care about what you thought, and your decisions. I don't really understand why he would choose you over anyone else in the Lan sect, but he would do anything you said, even if he may question it. It is as though despite everything, you are the one he trusted most, and I still get jealous. It was then that he understood, and Lan Zhan realized, upon gazing at the slightly anxious look in Wei Wuxian's eyes, that the boy was indeed asking permission, from the only person whom he knew would do the right thing, and give a decision he could depend on. He looked to Lan Zhan because Lan Zhan had proved himself able to make difficult decisions, to do the right thing no matter what, to fight for justice in everything, and since Wei Wuxian did not know what to do, did not know if what he wanted to do was the right choice, he was asking Lan Zhan instead. Depending on him. 

With that understanding, Lan Zhan gave a slight, almost imperceptible nod of his head.  
Without a moment's hesitation, Wei Wuxian flew up to a statue, placed the flute to his lips, and began to play. It was beautiful, and dark. Smooth and soft, yet with a harsh edge to it that chilled the core. Lan Zhan guarded him fiercely, from both friend and foe, not quite understanding where this sudden urge to protect him from everyone came from, even from his own sect, but indulging it nonetheless. It was not exactly a secret that he had been protective of Wei Wuxian before. Slowly, black tendrils of smoke began to gather around the flute, growing greater, and greater, until it engulfed him, his hair gently waved softly behind him, his garments billowing in a soft breeze as he played. The dark smoke then launched out into the battlefield. Taking down the puppets created from the Yin Metal one by one, and the dark creatures cowering away, eventually dissolving into nothingness. 

The battle was won, even if Wei Wuxian had used and extremely dangerous, and unstable form of cultivation to help them win.


	4. After

A banquet was prepared. Both to honor Lan Zhan, and Wei Wuxian, whom were given credit for the defeat of the Wen Sect, rightly given, as well as to celebrate Wei Wuxian's return. After a month of being locked inside the Wen Clan's dungeons, his return to the battle despite it all was commended. After all, not many would return straight to a battle field after being held hostage. It was commendable, and even Lan Qiren could not deny it.

Nie Huaisang, a youthful, timid, and yet untalented when it came to cultivation, a very sweet boy whom had clung into Wei Wuxian like a bug during their lectures at the Cloud Recesses, and a friend which Wei Wuxian had made, rushed up when he had heard that Wei Wuxian was back. He came into the area where Shiji, Jiang Cheng, and Lan Zhan were settled. 

Though Jiang Cheng and his Shiji had initially objected to Lan Zhan's presence, as this dinner was supposed to be for family only, Wei Ying had glared at them and utterly refused to even sit down. No matter how much they had tried, Wei Ying refused. It was not until Lan Zhan had walked in, looking for Wei Ying, that the other had willingly moved from his spot and sat himself down, with Lan Zhan so close their sides were touching.

Nie Hauisang was incredibly excited to see Wei Ying. The other had been worried quite a bit for his friend, whom had disappeared without so much as a trace. Many had believed that he was dead, and Nie Huaisang was one of the few who refused to believe the rumors. There was no way that Wei Ying would allow himself to die, no matter what.

"Brother Wei! I am so glad you are back! I was so worried. I took part in the searches to try and find you but we never found a trace. I am so glad you are back!!" Nie Huaisang moved forwards towards his friend, and went to give Wei Wuxian a hug, like usual. Unlike usual, however, instead of openly accept the hug, Wei Wuxian flinched away, violently, and noticeably moving towards Lan Zhan, body tense. Lan Zhan heard the swift intake of breath, saw the wild look in his eyes. Everyone watched in shock. Nothing like this, for all the things that had been done to him, had happened before. He often craved skinship with others, even to an annoying, clingy extent. To see him visibly move away from the physical contact of a friend was unnerving. Wei Wuxian seemed to notice everyone was staring, unnerved. He laughed a bit nervously, and gave the others one of his gentle smiles, and looked at Nie Huaisang.

"I am glad to be back! Let me tell you! I've missed annoying Lan Zhan here." He said with a wide smile, and throwing an arm around Wangji. Lan Zhan's keen eyes caught the tremble of Wei Wuxian's hand as he wrapped his arm around the Elder's shoulders as though he were nervous Lan Zhan would do something, but that was wrong...because he was staring at his brother, rather than Lan Zhan. So he was nervous that his brother would do something was he? Lan Zhan was not fond of such an assessment, and mentally cursing the other in his mind (even if it went against the Lan Rules he would offer punishment to himself later kneeling in penance in his room) as Wei Ying placed his eyes once more on Ni Huaisang. If it had been before the disappearance Lan Zhan would have probably shoved his arm off, as it were, he merely endured it, saying nothing. He caught the light intake of breath, as though to steady himself before the touch, and the exhale of relief when nothing happened. He was the only one it seemed. It was...deeply concerning. 

"Ah, of course. You enjoyed that much." With everyone forgetting the incident, Wei Wuxian hastily retreated his hand and stuck it upon his lap, out of sight, a light pink dusting his pale cheeks, and a shy glance at Lan Zhan afterwards. Lan Zhan could see his hand still trembling.   
It did not take long for Lan Zhan to notice something off. He had thought there would be, but it surprised him even more that his siblings it seemed did not think too much of it. Wei Wuxian did not really talk. Lan Zhan knew Wei Wuxian's smile, and he saw it drop when the other thought no one was looking. He saw the sadness in his eyes, the darkness in his soul. It was obvious to Lan Zhan. Something had happened during his absence, and it was nothing good. 

Later that evening it had gotten to a turning point. Jin ZiXuan, Jiang Yanli's betrothed, had offended Wei Wuxian's Shiji, insulting her, and accusing her of baseless things without any proper evidence, and so Wei Ying instinctively reacted, very violently. Nobody had seen him so violent, as he was generally soft hearted, even if he was a minor annoyance, so this was shocking, and scary to everyone who was present. The boy had shoved the other backwards, eyes glaring with a dark fury never present before, eyes flaring with anger and hatred. When Jin ZiXuan had once more went to challenge him, getting up in his face, Wei Wuxian moved as though to punch him, a growing anger presenting itself. Wei Ying's eyes flashed red and angry, the familiar dark smoke beginning to rise. Lan Zhan had rushed forwards without thinking, heart constricting in fear for Wei Wuxian, and snatched Wei Wuxian's arm. Despite his haste, he did so gently, fingers clutching his wrist softly but firmly, keeping the other from doing something he would undoubtedly regret later on.

"Wei Ying," The other whispered gently, stroking the under of Wei Ying's wrist, over the pulse point, feeling the other's body slowly relax slightly. "Calm down." He said, his deep voice soothing the violent storm in Wei Wuxian's mind. It was the sort of voice Lan Zhan gave to his disciples of the Lan Sect when they were doing something bad, or where too emotional to think properly, when they had disobeyed a rule. It was stern, but soothing, serene, as though it were soft waves of water crashing over Wei Ying's soul. He barely even registered that he had said Wei Wuxian's birth name, but it did not go unnoticed by the others. It was not often that the birth name was used, unless it was by family, or lovers. One of the reasons Lan Zhan scolded the boy relentlessly after he had used his given name only once. To many, it would not really matter, but...This was Lan Zhan, a member of the Lan Clan. They were known for adhering to tradition, and relentlessly at that.

Wei Ying had glanced into Lan Zhan's cold, icy eyes, and slowly, his mind cleared, Lan Zhan voice still ringing through his mind, the grip on his wrist grounding him from spiraling into the dark abyss of anger. His eyes fluttered shut. A sigh left his body as he turned away from his Shiji who was standing on his other side ready to step in, despite it not having worked the first time her attempts having failed, ready to aid him and comfort him, and instead curled up into Lan Zhan, allowing his body to drop weightlessly into the Elder's arms, Lan Zhan effortlessly catching him and adjusting him so that he did not fall.

"Lan Zhan," came the soft whisper of relief, and admiration. It was more than just an utterance of his name, it was a sign of utter unyielding trust. The boy before him sighed softly as though he were content, and buried his face in Lan Zhan's chest, hands coming up to grasp the sides of the Second Master Child's clothes, gripping tightly, as though he were afraid Lan Zhan would disappear.

Everyone in the hall was staring. Sure, they had been watching as Jin ZiXuan had been baselessly accusing Jiang Yanli of things which she did not do, and they approved of Wei Ying's interference, but this was something completely different. Wei Ying had collapsed within the Second Master Lan's arms without a thought, away from his family, and instead chose a Lan, over a Jiang. Wei Wuxian's adopted family, the Jin clan and their servants, and Lan Zhan's own brother, Xichen all could not help but stare at the scene before them. They all watched with baited breath, waiting to see what would happen. With the expectation that Lan Zhan would either hand him off to someone, push him away, or scold him, what happened next stunned everyone. Lan Zhan looked up, expressionless, but did not release Wei Ying. Nor did he make any comment about how they had both used their birth names.

"Brother," he said, his voice once more coming out emotionless, unlike to soft but stern and gentle reprimand when he was speaking to Wei Ying, "Talk to Uncle about sending him to Cloud Recesses with us. I wish him to go with me." Was all he said, before gently lifting the teen effortlessly into his arms bridal style, waiting for him to readjust his death grip on his clothes, thistime at his shoulders instead of his sides, and walked off, ignoring the shocked stares, and disbelief, and the fact that it made it seem the two were incredibly intimate with each other. None had seem Lan Zhan do such a thing before, even his brother could not help but watch in disbelief as his younger sibling carried the boy off in his arms.

Lan Zhan softly laid him on the bed in his room, not caring to return the youth to his own room, instead taking him to the guest room which Lan Zhan occupied. He caressed Wei Ying's cheeks, gently looking at the youth. The boy relaxed under his touch and soon fell asleep. He was beautiful. Lan Zhan knew that the moment he saw him. Now, with him asleep, the odd feelings he often got around the boy increased into an open flame. He gazed down at him softly. He had to help him. The firm desire to protect, similar to what he had felt on the battlefield reared its mighty head. He would not let Wei Ying stay here, if he had to smuggle the boy in he would.   
The thought caught him short. He realized, however, it was true. He would do anything to keep Wei Ying beside him because, like it like not, he refused to allow the boy to leave cloud recesses again. Something had clearly gone wrong the lasttime, and Lan Zhan was determined it would not happen again. Clearly it was not a choice for the family to keep him. He would tie Wei Ying up and keep him if he really had to. He doubted it would come to that. For some, unknown, and rather confusing reason, Lan Zhan felt this desperation to keep Wei Ying safe. He could not explain why, but he knew that he would. No matter what.


	5. Questions

"Wangji," Xichen said softly, rushing up to Lan Zhan as he was making his way back to Wei Ying's room. He had left to allow the youth to say goodbye to his brother and sister. Though he loathed the thought of leaving him alone, he knew it was respectful to the other's privacy to do so, and therefore busied himself with helping others around the area clean up. After the interesting debacle that was Wei Ying last night, all were curious. Lan Zhan also took the initiative to squash any rumors which may have otherwise popped up. 

"Uncle has agreed, of course, to allow Wei Wuxian to join us. Though he is not exactly thrilled that he will return given all the troublemaking he had done the last time, he also acknowledged that you had never asked such a thing before, and therefore felt as though he should grant your request." Lan Zhan nodded understanding. He was relieved his uncle had agreed, else he would have stayed with Wei Ying and taken him back at a later date. "He has said, however that you are to take responsibility for him. So if he breaks the rules, you are to punish him." Lan Zhan nodded once more. This was reasonable, and something he had intended to do whether his uncle had said it or otherwise. He was in charge of punishment of the guest disciples anyways, and while this was a bit different than before, Lan Zhan once more had no problems with what his Uncle had asked of him.

"Brother," Lan XiChen began slightly hesitant, lookin at the younger with a bit of curiosity tinged in his eyes. "Why do you want to bring Wei Wuxian to the Cloud Recesses?" Lan Zhan looked at his brother. He contemplated saying nothing, but in the end decided to settle on a part of the reason. After all, his brother had gone through the trouble to get his uncle to agree, the least that he could do was tell his brother a little of the reasons why he wished Wei Ying to return with him even if he was not entirely certain of the full reason himself.

"Wei Ying did a service in aiding me during battle, despite barely managing to escape the Wen Clan dungeons. Furthermore he put himself in great risk to help defeat them almost costing him his life, and sanity. I worry that it may have taken a toll on him greater than he dares admit. This way, I can observe him, and ensure that he once more reaches a state of peace and stability." Xichen nodded, it made sense. Lan Zhan would feel a desire to help Wei Ying. At the same time though...

"Brother," Lan XiChen stated softly, bringing Lan Zhan to a stop. "You do not need to hide it from me. I know you care about him. Deeply. I do believe you wish to bring him to the Cloud Recesses to help him regain a sense of himself, to heal, but also because you wish him to be around. Yes or no?" Lan Zhan looked at Xichen, but did not answer the question. He did not need to, Xichen already knew the answer to what he had asked. 

Lan Zhan knew it was, improper. To wish the company of a man, but he allowed himself this selfishness. After all, he deserved something. He had missed Wei Ying for a month, he felt these...odd feelings when around him, but they were not unpleasant feelings. Plus, Wei Ying needed help to stabilize himself, and reestablished his own self. Lan Zhan knew that staying within the Lotus Pier would not help that, in any way whatsoever. Furthermore, he did not trust the boy's family to take care of him. Not the way he desperately needed right now at least. He also wanted to know what Wei Ying had used as a stabilizer for his music cultivation. He doubted it was something that would remain stable, and he wished to help with that as well. He knew that certain forms of cultivation could be dangerous if the stabilizing agent was not strong enough. He did not want Wei Ying to accidentally do something he would hate himself for. 

Xichen knew all of this, he had seen it in the way Lan Zhan had fought to protect Wei Ying during the last stages of the battle, against friend and foe who had tried to get anywhere near him, intentions good or not. He saw it in the way Lan Zhan had willingly stayed at a feast between Wei Ying, Jiang Cheng, and his Shiji, simply at the other's pleading insistence. He had seen the way Lan Zhan carefully watched over the youth, bringing him more food, not letting him drink too much at the feast, makin him drink water. The biggest indicator was, however, during Wei Ying's altercation with Jin ZiXuan. 

Jin ZiXuan was known for his unthinking words, which would at times cut a person apart. He was also known for his hauty arrogance. Still, at the offence of his sister, Wei Ying defended, physically. He had seen how Lan Zhan had frozen for a mere second, before rushing over without a seconds thought. He calmed Wei Ying down, with a voice only ever used on young toddlers, or fresh disciples, but mixed with the sternness often reserved for the troublemakers. Gentle, lulling, and stern. He had seen the worried look and Lan Zhan's eyes. Had seen it deep into his posture which was noticed only by him, the one who had basically raised Lan Zhan. He had seen the way Wei Ying clung to him tightly, as though Lan Zhan was the only one who he dared turn to, as though he feared the other would dissipate into thin air if he released Lan Zhan for even a moment. He had seen how Wei Ying had even chosen his younger brother over the biological family right next to them. The one previously being defended. It was enough that Xichen knew, without a doubt, even without the additional birth names which they uttered to each other, that the two had feelings for one another. If it was not enough the entire time they were in the lecture months at Cloud Recesses proved it even more.

Perhaps they had not admitted it to themselves yet, but it was obvious that the two felt something deeper than mere friends, stronger than simple brothers. It was something soft, and sacred. Xichen knew what it was, but he dared not speak it out loud. Not when the two were so new. He would wait, subtly helping the two from the sidelines as any good brother would do. Hopefully, soon, they would understand each other, and admit to themselves and each other their feelings and thoughts.

So he watched, as Lan Zhan made his way into his room, which he had taken Wei Ying to, and watched as the two smiled softly at each other, Lan Zhan's there, if only for a second, and watched how despite Wei Wuxian had denied touch from all since the Wen Clan's defeat, he gave into a hug from Lan Zhan, melting into it.


	6. Fruit and Lan Qiren

It would seem, despite Wei Ying's change from whatever it was that had happened to him during his captivity with the Wen Sect, being around Lan Zhan did him some good. When they had left the Lotus Pier, the first thing that Wei Ying did was jump about and talk incessantly with Lan Zhan. Xichen could only shake his head in amusement as he saw that Lan Zhan watched over Wei WuXian carefully. 

"Lan Zhan!" Wei Ying said suddenly as they had finally reached over the hills which indicated the border of the Jiang sect. It was a little strange, in XiChen's mind, that the other did not seem the least concerned that he was being taken to the cloud recesses, practically without his permission.

Lan Zhan raised an eyebrow as he looked at him, face impassive. "Here!" He said, moving over to the elder boy and presented all that he had hidden behind his back. Lan Zhan stared at the fruit in his hands. He then raised his gaze up to Wei Ying, who shook the fruit on front of his face.  
"Do not deny it, Lan Zhan, I know you want it. There is no tricking me!" He said, narrowed eyes. "I know you like them, in fact, First Childe Master Xichen told me such, so you cannot possibly deny it." 

This was certainly news to Xichen, as he knew for certain that he had never told Wei Ying this fact. Even if he knew that Lan Zhan enjoyed the fruits immensely, he knew that he had never told Wei Ying such a thing. However, despite him having never told him, Lan Zhan cut him an icy glare, not even questioning Wei Ying. Xichen gasped in offense. How could Lan Zhan...

"Brother, I..."

"Lan Zhan, I am joking," Wei Ying said seriously. Lan Zhan then ignored his brother in favor of watching Wei Ying once more. Xichen scoffed slightly. Seriously? Behind him Lord Quiren could not help but smile ever so slightly. The two elder Lan Clan members watched as Wei Ying grabbed Lan Zhan's wrist lightly, as though he were scared that Lan Zhan would pull away from him, a different look on his face. A serious one, this time not joking, grip soft, dainty, and gentle as he opened Lan Zhan's hand and placed the fruit inside his palm, before closing his hand around it, and staring deep into the other's intimidating eyes.

"You need to eat, Lan Zhan," he said, voice timid, soft, andd gentle. "Please," he added, pink dusting his cheeks as he laughed nervously, before turning and leading them once more. The two watched as, unknown to Wei Ying, Lan Zhan opened his hand, staring at the fruit with wide eyes, the ever so slight curve of a smile on his lips, before biting into the soft skin of the fruit. Wei Ying glanced back as Lan Zhan did this. He jumped over to Lan Zhan happily.

"See! It is good! I knew that you would like it!" He said excitedly. He then stopped talking. The two walked side by side, arms and shoulders brushing together. It was as though they were the sun and moon, or maybe ying and yang, light and dark. Two totally different people, who found a sense of serenity in the other's presence. This was made even more clear with the fact that Lan Zhan was in pure white, and Wei Ying was dressed in the hues of black and red. Two total opposites one would never think would match together, and yet did somehow.

Lord Qiren watched as the two interacted with watchful, wary, keen eyes. He had though it weird that Lan Zhan had asked for Wei Ying to come back with them to the Cloud Recesses. Lan Zhan had never asked such a thing before, nor did he care to bring guests either. Lan Zhan never brought...anyone into Cloud Recesses, not once. Hence why Lord Qiren had decided to allow this, even if he was loathe to being such a huge troublemaker back to his home. It was the first time Lan Zhan would be bringing anyone to Cloud Recesses during his lifetime. Not to mention, Xichen had made it sound as though Lan Zhan were worried over the youth's inner chi fluctuating too much and causing disturbances. As such, Lord Qiren would never deny a request for aid such as that. 

Yet now, watching the two, he had to say he was surprised. Perhaps Lan Zhan was indeed worried, but watching their interactions. Well, Lord Quiren could not help but see something different. There was something...unique in their interactions together that Lan Qiren could not quite put his finger on. Lan Zhan seemed to be the same indifferent person as before, but for Wei Ying, whenever Lan Zhan looked at him, or watching him, there was more emotion in the second young master childe's eyes than he had ever seen in the young lord's 17 years of living. It was something that he could not quite put into place. How was it that this troublemaker managed to pull more emotion from his nephew than his own family? 

It was not just that, however. Along with Lan Zhan, he knew that the other was someone interesting as well. Wei Ying did not act like his normal self that he had seen around the other disciples when it came to his study in the Cloud Recesses, there was something different with how Wei Ying interacted with his nephew as well. He had seen how the young one watched Lan Zhan with careful eyes. Had seen how Both Wei Ying and Lan Zhan smiled almost imperceptibly when the other requested something on their behalf, seen how Lan Zhan was not angry at Wei Ying's joking as he usually was with others who dared mess around like that. How Lan Zhan did not stop the other from grabbing his arm, and instead of shoving him off, he had allowed Wei Wuxian to hold it, staring at him with almost blank eyes, but those eyes were a bit softer than usual. He noticed that even now, Lan Zhan did not push Wei Ying away, instead allowing him to stand besides him.

How hopelessly curious.


	7. Lan Zhan

Wei Ying, Lan Zhan, Lan Xichen, and Lan Qiren were all sleeping. They had stopped about 3/4th of the way to the Cloud Recesses, deciding that sleeping now would be better than attempting to get to the Cloud Recesses before 5 PM, which was not only unlikely, but almost impossible. As such, they had stopped in a nearby town, rented four rooms, one for each of them, and after dinner they all slept soundly. Though Wei Ying was loathe to stop, and did not really have much of an appetite, he knew that it was for the best to pretend that he was fine. Go up to his room and try to get some decent sleep. He knew that it would come, hopefully, given that Lan Zhan was nearby. 

Or not. It was not exactly unusual for Wei Ying to have nightmares, it happened often enough even before he was taken by the Wen Clan and had been tortured, and thrown to the burial mounds. Now, the nightmares were only worse. His torture had changed him, the burial mounds had also changed him. As much as Wei Ying worked to convince his sister and brother that this was not the case, he could not lie to himself and he knew that Lan Zhan had noticed something was off with him. He was not that delusional to attempt to prove to himself that nothing had changed, because, things had changed. Everything had changed. He was different, the people around him had also changed. His view of them had been altered as well as their view of him. Not only was it not difficult to see, it was almost impossible to ignore. 

Needless to say, the scream of pure, unadulterated agony which ripped itself from Wei Ying's throat amidst the throes of sleep was one of these things which had changed. Whilst before his nightmares had always been fairly bad, Wei Ying was always able to keep them contained. He rarely had called out in torment during his nightmares, but the things which he had gone through at the hands of the Wen Clan had changed many things, that being merely one of them. 

Moments later, Lan Xichen, Lan Qiren, and Lan Wangji had rushed from their rooms around the inn, to race into his upon having heard his screams. Anxiousness resting upon their features, Xichen moved to tell the Inn Owner not to send anyone near the rooms upstairs, knowing this could take a bit of time to help settle Wei WuXian down, and that they would need silence for such an endeavor. Also knowing it would cause curiosity among the villagers and the others within the inn, but with his orders, and as one of the Jade Twins, Lan XiChen knew that he would be obeyed without question, his reputation preceding himself.

Amongst returning to Wei Ying's room, XiChen saw Lord Qiren attempting to wake him, but all that did was make the situation worse. The moment that his Uncle had grabbed Wei WuXian in an attempt to wake him, the other had furiously lashed out, almost striking his Uncle. Lan Xichen rushed forward and pulled his uncle away from Wei Ying knowing that his uncle would not do so himself. His uncle looked absolutely furious for multiple reasons and Lan XiChen hesitated to even count them, but before XiChen could say anything to ease his Uncle's anger, Wei Ying had curled in on himself, whispering something over and over and over againa.

"Lan Zhan," 

The tortured whisper left Wei Ying's chapped lips forcefully, and hit the hearts of all in the room. The way that he had said it. So, so utterly vulnerable, the words shaking, timid, and fearful. They could barely comprehend what was going on. Yet, Lan Zhan, despite not really knowing what was happening, not fully comprehending the situation, had rushed over to the other's side, softly caressing his cheeks and jawline. Another agonized 'lan zhan' left the younger's lips, and Lan Zhan hummed softly. A song leaving his lips, one which neither Xichen nor Lord Qiren remembered. Not only could they not remember having ever taught Lan Wangji this song, they could not even grasp a time which they had heard it before. The melody escaping their minds. Yet, Wei Ying seemed to be infinitely familiar with it.

Lan Zhan moved, sitting besides Wei Ying's bed, on the floor comfortably, stroking the others face softly, humming an unknown melody. Wei Ying sighed, leaning into Lan Zhan's touch, eyelids fluttering, still closed. The 'lan zhan' which he uttered softly now was not a pained whisper, but one of relief, contentment, and filled with such deep emotion Lord Qiren and Lan Xichen felt uncomfortable having heard it spoken softly between these two. Wei Ying soon reached out to grab Lan Zhan's arm, in response Lan Zhan stopped touching him hand floating above the other's face, watching idly as Wei Ying curled both his arms around Lan Zhan's one, fingers gripping the fabric of his sleeve. Not a moment later Lan Zhan smiled lightly, lips twitching upward, eyes soft, and began once more calmly stroking his cheeks and temples, once more humming that unfamiliar tune.

Upon seeing that Lan Zhan seemed perfectly happy to spend the rest of the night in the room with Wei Ying, Lord Qiren and Lan Xichen closed the door, quietly so as not to disturb the two, and breathed out shakily. Neither could understand what had happened. The tune in which Lan Zhan was humming seemed as though Wei Ying was not only familiar with it, but that he recognized Lan Zhan immediately when he had begun humming it. Which left the only conclusion that the two had been together when Lan Zhan first composed it, or that a special circumstance had happened to the both of them, in which this song was played. It had such a deep, emotional, and profound effect on both boys. Not only that, neither of them were used to hearing such emotional responses from Wei Ying. Taunting, teasing, messing around, yes, but the tone he had used in that room, not so much. Even further surprising was the disregard Lan Zhan held for the other two in the room, going to comfort Wei Ying the moment his name had been spoken. No hesitation whatsoever in his stride as he had done so. The smile on his lips, and the soft emotion in his eyes telling far more than anything else.

The two would not interfere. They would not dare. Sure, it was...unconventional, but at the same time the emotion was obvious. Neither would feel right about interfering.


	8. Screams

Lan Zhan was not here. Wei Ying was absolutely terrified, struck paralyzed by just the sheer amount of terror which his mind threw at him. He knew Lan Zhan had been before, he had heard him, had felt his presence besides him and heard the humming in the deep baritone that only Lan Zhan could possess..but now he was gone. 

The thoughts he kept locked up deep inside to keep from dwelling upon them suddenly flew right into the fore of his memories, rushing back into his mind with a cruel speed, the hurtful words one by one lifting themselves into his memory forcing himself to recall them. Memories, so many memories he tried to block out came rushing through at once, and Wei Ying struggled to get up from where he lay, only to collapse, falling over the bed and tumbling into the corner of the room. The bustle outside, carts rolling down the streets, people talking, children laughing and, dogs...dogs barking were the trigger that threw Wei Ying into a panic. 

With a small cry of fear he curled in on himself once more, pressing himself deep onto the corner the wall digging into his shoulder blades painfully as his tears kept falling down his face. Memories of the dungeons and his time spent in them during his time as a hopeless Wen hostage raced in his mind and suddenly, as the bedroom door opened, it was not a door to a room in an inn, not too far from Cloud Recesses, but the metal door the the dungeons, throwing him in, chained up, with the vicious beast which growled and glared at him, and Wei Ying scrambling as far as possible from it hoping that it would leave him alone. It was not the soft voice of Lan Xichen which spoke to him, but the harsh and hauty tone of Wen Chao, nor was it the uncertain, yet still stern voice of Lan Qiren, but the growls from the horrid beast. The hands which reached out for him, they were not human hands, but rather teeth from the jaw of the huge monster which tried to bite him with their fangs. He pressed himself further backwards, in to the wall chaos filling his mind.

Lan Zhan, Lan Qiren thought suddenly, was right to be worried. The boy's qi was all over the place. It was rolling Rapids, and a storm drowning him with just how unstable it was. Dark energy began to float through the room, as no matter what either he or Xichen attempted increased his panic and terror. His fear choking him. Xichen panicked. Lan Wangji would murder them if Wei Ying suffered Qi Deviation whilst they were in the same room.

Wei Ying was still trembling his mind so far into the flashback he could not tell the real from the fake. His mind twisting the eventss and he could not help but choke on air, his lungs not getting enough oxygen. He was drowning in his fear and torment. Breathing still as air filled his lungs and his body, but not managing to feel the air fill his lungs, choking on nothing. He could not speak, could not move, he could only shake and cry from the evil dogs before him. 

He felt it before he saw it. Felt the gentle serenity rolling towards him, he could smell the earthy sandalwood scent which only one person he knew possessed. Without hesitation, he stood on trembling legs, and ran past the beast-like forms of Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren, rushing towards the person bathed in the soft light among the edges of his consciousness. The gentle hum of Lan Zhan's voice crashing over his turbulent mind, his fingers gripping at flesh in the form of Lan Wangji's arms, the younger of the Twin Jades settling the dark whispers in his mind, and the soft brown eyes of Lan Wangji's gaze cutting a hole through the chaos allowing Wei Ying a path to escape through and return to the present and return to Lan Zhan.

Lan Xichen and Qiren stared in utter loss, they could not even begin to explain what had been happening when they walked through the door, and yet what they saw now was even more confusing than what they had seen before. They had not even noticed Lan Zhan behind them at all until Wei Ying had bolted right past them as though it were a life or death situation. Upon turning to look in the direction the other was headed they saw Wei Ying grab desperately at Lan Zhan by his arms. Lan Wangji was in a thin under shirt made of silk, short in the sleeves, considering it was earlier than five in the morning, and technically still resting time, the other had not bothered to change out of his sleeping wear, which exposed his arms. Arms which Wei Wuxian was currently digging his nails into fiercely, drawing little droplets of blood from the intensity of his grip. 

Lan Zhan made no notion of pain, as usual. The other rarely acknowledged pain, and it was often incredibly difficult to tell if Lan Zhan had a high pain tolerance, or if he was just that good of an actor. Instead, Lan Zhan stood where he was when Wei Ying had crashed into him all limbs and trembles. Allowing Wei Ying to grab at him harshly as he did. Simply soothing the younger, placing his head against his chest, over his heartbeat, tracing soothing lines over the youth's lower back, humming that song from last night once more. Wei Ying softly collapsed entirely into the second master's arms. Lan Zhan waiting until the trembling subsided. 

Lan Qiren was shocked. Moments before Wei Ying's qi was in utter despair, wrapping itself around his chest and heart, now, not seconds later, it had completely settled with nothing but a few actions from his nephew. He did not know what to make of it. If another had such unbalanced qi they would have fainted, or lost themselves. Wei Ying should have. But within no less than 30 seconds in Lan Zhan's presence it was as though all was well.  
Infuriating.


	9. Cloud Questions

Upon the young master Wei's waking from the unplanned sleep and the unexpected jump into Lan Zhan's arms, Lan Zhan refused to release the other, still holding him gently in his arms, whilst they readied themselves to head out. Lord Qiren's head was still filled with questions. As was young Xichen's. Both had questions that only Lan Zhan or Wei Ying would be able to answer.  
What was that song?

How did Wei Ying know the song?

How did Lan Zhan's presence have such a profound affect on Wei Ying and why?

Why was Wei Ying's Qi all over the place?

These were merely a few of the the many questions which circled around the two Lans' minds that they both desperately wanted answers to. However, they understood, quite clearly at that, that they would be incapable of getting such answers from the boys. Not now. Wei Ying was not in a position to really answer any questions, and Lan Zhan would stop any form of actions that was causing the other distress. For now, they were forced to be content to just observe the two boys.

Traveling the rest of the way to the Cloud Recesses was enlightening if nothing else. If Xichen and Qiren did not know first hand what had happened during the night, they would not be able to understand Lan Zhan's clear worry. Well, as clear as Lan Zhan got anyways. Wei Ying seemed perfectly fine, not at all as though he had tormented nightmares throughout the night and recently almost suffered Qi Deviation not mere hours before. In fact, he seemed just as bright and joyful as he normally was. It concerned both Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen at how clearly talented of an actor the boy was.

Lan Zhan, for his part, stayed near Wei Ying. Never straying too far from the other boy. Hovering, one could say if they dared, over the younger boy, at all times the rest of the way to the Cloud Recesses. He did not allow Wei Ying to leave his direct line of sight. Nor could Wei Ying get too far from him. He kept pulling Wei Ying to his side at times when going over risky terrain or incredibly uneven ground, not allowing him to move farther than hands length reach from his side. The small looks Lan Zhan would give were more than enough to convey the other's desires. One would think that Wei Ying would protest. Lord Qiren had certainly expected a negative reaction from Cloud Recesses most famous troublemaker. The boy did not take well to being told what to do. He had broken nearly every rule within the Cloud Recesses. It was well known that Wei Ying was a free soul, who did not take well to being stifled and following rules and commands. Yet, none was forthcoming. No arguments, no disgruntled behaviors, no annoyance seemed to seep from Wei WuXian. The boy willingly went where Lan Zhan led, and merely obeyed the silent commands, or gentle guidance, with a smile, and eyes which sparkled as he did so. It would seem the time with the Wen Clan had changed Wei Ying more than they had thought.

Or perhaps not so much. The glint in the boy's eyes whenever he bugged Lan Zhan was always there, and the gentle prodding continued as well. In hindsight, it was difficult for Lan Qiren and Xichen to see just how they had failed to see the obvious. Xichen had known that his little brother liked Wei Ying, but looking back from now, it had always been obvious the feelings were reciprocated. Even if the youth constantly broke rules, or came close to it. Even if Lan Zhan punished him continually. 

"Lan Zhan," Wei Ying suddenly spoke, sliding up right next to the other. "Are you excited to be going back?" He wondered aloud. 

"Mhm," Lan Zhan hummed in response. Wei Ying smiled at him. 

"Of course you are! I have to say, I am not really looking forwards to 3000 rules again but that's okay. Lan Zhan will be there." Wei Ying said with a bright eyed smile. He paused, thinking about it. "Hey Lan Zhan," Wei Ying waited for the customary humm showing Lan Zhan was at least paying attention to his words. "Since I am coming back with you, and Young Master Xichen, does that mean I still have to follow all of the rules?" Wei Ying asked curiously. Lan Zhan gave him a look which clearly answered the boy's question.

"Alright, alright," Wei Ying said hands raised in surrender. "I will not break too many rules. Promise!" Lan Zhan stared at him blankly. Wei Ying sighed heavily. "Come on now, Lan Zhan, you cannot possibly expect me to abide by all 3000 rules! I cannot even remember them all." Once more, Lan Zhan pinned Wei Ying with his blank stare. Wei Ying narrowed his eyes in response. "You cannot prove I memorized them all. I am sure that was merely a sign of duress is all." Lan Zhan rolled his eyes. "Fine," Wei Ying surrendered. "I will do my best not to break too many rules. At least, not the important ones." He said, quickly adding the last part.

Xichen and Qiren watched the two interact. They had to admit, it was somewhat heart warming. Lan Zhan finally had someone else who could understand him, besides them. Though, it was slightly unnerving how easily Wei Ying picked up on Lan Zhan's moods. And so quickly as well.   
The two really were fated by the stars. Given the fact that the two were total opposites, in every aspect one could possibly think of, yet they worked so well together. Though unnerving, it was rare such a thing happened. How could it be anything but the fates intervening.

Qiren could not help but wonder what had happened. When Wei Ying first entered the Cloud Recesses Lan Zhan had been appalled by his behaviors, annoyed by them, and aggravated by the younger's constant shenanigans. Now, it would seem that Lan Zhan had no problem with them, at least to some extent. It baffled Qiren as to when this change had taken place. Or perhaps it had begun so slowly that it was only now that he had begun to see the aftereffects. Looking back, it seemed the two's connection was so glaringly obvious. Perhaps, it was only now, after living through the past and seeing the present, that the past could begin to make sense.


	10. Stupid Realizations

Lan Quiren felt like a total and utter idiot. Lan Xichen on the other hand, not so much. Then again, his nephew had always suspected something was going on between the two boys before him. Something which Lan Qiren had not managed to grasp no matter how much he prided himself on the fact that he was an observant person. Now Lan Qiren, however, felt like a complete idiot. He had, upon their journey to the Cloud Recesses, reflected much upon Wei Ying's first time with them, and loathe as he was to admit it, he had to say it seemed glaringly obvious upon looking back as both Wei Ying's behaviors, and Lan Wangji's own behaviors as well.

For instance, Lan Wangji had never gotten as worked up over anyone as he did over Wei Wuxian. In class, outside of it. Within his own class, which he himself had been lecturing for years! In classes, how could he have been so utterly blind in his own classroom? The amount of times Wei Wuxian would watch Lan Zhan seemed now permanently etched within his mind. The small smiles which Lan Wangji would give when Wei Wuxian would do something especially stupid. Or the light glares which the other would watch Wei Ying with whenever he did something against the rules. The small giggles which he had heard from the back of the classroom, and yet could not possibly trace completely. He could not believe he was so blind! It made him feel as though he was nothing more than a common person, to have not seen the obvious within his own lecture hall.

Not to mention outside of the classes. Lan Wangji had never gotten into trouble so often before. Before he had thought perhaps it was because Wei Wuxian was corrupting his most promising and favorite disciple, in retaliation. He felt stupid to have ever considered such a notion now. Else he would have wondered WHY Lan Wangji always seemed to be around when Wei Wuxian would get into trouble. The other did not court troubled behaviors, and yet whenever Wei WuXian was in trouble, either Wangji would submit himself for punishment as well, or it was Wangji who was speaking of their behaviors of misconduct and rule breaking. He would have also taken time and wondered why Lan Wangji seemed so focused on Wei Wuxian. The other had sat in classes that were unnecessary. While Lan Qiren would have asked the other to do so after the first day given Wei Ying's behaviors, it was Lan Wangji who had made the initial suggestion. He had not even thought over it, considering the other had already broken several rules within the Cloud Recesses, and had been glad that his nephew was willing to watch over the troublemaker. 

Perhaps, Lan Qiren would have also had simple sense when it came the Wei WuXian himself. He may have contemplated why it was that whenever Wei Wuxian did something against the rules of the Cloud Recesses it was Lan Wangji who reported him. He would have found it odd that Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji always seemed to pair together for simple tasks and partner works, no matter what it was. The sheer amount of times which Wei Ying had been punished within the Cloud Recesses, and every time it was Lan Zhan who had reported him. The amount of partner projects that it was required for the guest disciples to do and never once had he paired with anyone other than Lan Zhan, and Lan Zhan had not bothered the deny the other. Yet Lan Qiren had not even bothered with any of these. Instead simply determined that Wei Wuxian was determined to get back at him for whatever reason, especially since he realized that Wei Ying had no reason to WANT to get back at him for anything. The other was not one to hold a grudge over small punishments.

If he had ever thought about it, it would have been more and more obvious to his moronic, and totally oblivious past self would have been when Lan Wangji almost always paired with Wei Ying when it came to scouting. The two were together in the same group over 80% of the time, and whenever Lan Zhan was not he would wait, idly, at the gate, stubbornly, until Wei Wuxian arrived. If it was reversed, Wei Ying would mess around, wander about, a nervous ball of energy until he got word that Lan Zhan had returned, in which case he would run, despite the fact that running was expressly forbidden in the Cloud Recesses, until he was standing at the gates, and would smile when Lan Zhan arrived. Bugging the elder mercilessly for the rest of the day, Wei Ying would follow Lan Wangji everywhere. Just the fact that Wei Ying and Lan Zhan followed each other around no matter where it was, Wei Ying acting little more than a lost puppy staring at his master should have been enough to beat it into Lan Qiren's head that there was something more than what he was seeing on the surface.

If nothing else, Lan Qiren should have figured it out when Lan Zhan head every search party for Wei Ying. After all, it was Lan Zhan who instantly knew that something was wrong, it was Lan Zhan who insisted upon beginning the search, and it was Lan Zhan who started the search before anyone else-even Wei Ying's family-knew something was wrong.

Yet, he had not noticed any of this. Thinking back on it now, he felt as though it was so hopelessly obvious he felt like smacking his past self upside the head. How could he have been so blind to not see what was so obviously there? 

He gazed at the two, as they slowly walked forwards stride by side, reaching the Cloud Recesses gate. Wei Ying laughed at something Lan Wangji said, flustered, and gently shoved Lan Zhan to the side. 

He was so stupid.


	11. Choked Up Again

Wei Ying glanced over at Lan Zhan, feeling a smile curve it's way unbidden onto his face when the elder tugged him into his side as he almost stumbled on some of the uneven flooring. He allowed himself to be tugged back into Lan Zhan's side without complaint, relishing in the soft folds of Lan Zhan's outer cloak once more surrounding him. It had been so long. It felt even longer. He subtly inhaled the scent which always seemed to clinge to Lan Zhan. It calmed him. It felt soothing and that was definitely something Wei Ying would take deep comfort in whenever he had the chance. That something felt soothing. That something was Lan Zhan. The other had always soothed his turbulent emotions and fast paced mind, even if there were other emotions which confused the boy when he was within his presence. Lan Zhan was always a beacon of calm and peace, and Wei Ying relished in that, especially now.

Before Lan Zhan, that place of calm and serenity had been the Lotus Pier. Yet now, looking back, it seemed so long from now that the Lotus Pier seemed like Home. Wei Ying would not be able to say why it no longer held the same soothing comfort as Lan Zhan did, nor could he exactly give a time in which this change specifically occured. Wei Ying suspected it was slow in coming, but will be even longer in staying. He did not really think that he would ever be able to bring himself to call the Lotus Pier home again, and even if that saddened him, he was glad that he did not have to worry with Lan Zhan besides him.

He walked besides Lan Zhan with a small smile, humming softly. He was not sure why he chose the tune he did, he only vaguely even remembered it. The song clung to the fog in his mind. He had been injured quite severely, and had been utterly freezing when he had asked Lan Zhan to sing it for him, and he was not entirely certain what song it was...all that he knew was that it meant something to him. He could not really say what but he knew that it did. No matter if he could not understand what the song really meant, it seemed so...perfect. It was soothing and calming at the same time, and, even if he could not exactly remember why Lan Zhan had actually decided to hum that song, nor could he really say what song it was as he had never heard it before Lan Zhan had sung it for him to help him, all that he knew was that he loved it deeply. 

Lan Zhan glanced at him sharply, eyebrows raised slightly, as though he were shocked, yet the emotion never showing itself fully upon his face, characteristic of Lan Zhan himself.   
Wei Ying looked up at his expression and laughed softly under his breath, catching the look he gave. 

"Lan Zhan!" He called, Lan Zhan raised a brow, placing his full focus on Wei Ying. Wei Ying smiled mischievously. Lan Zhan narrowed his eyes, wary. Wei Ying just kept his gaze on them, before abruptly shoving Lan Zhan to the side. The other quickly caught himself, right before he fell into the stream near them to the side. Lan Zhan stared in disbelief at Wei Ying. Wei Ying, pouting because he did not get what he had hoped, decided to throw all caution into the wind, and launched himself at Lan Zhan, effectively throwing the both of them into the creek, soaking them both quite thoroughly.   
☆☆☆  
Lan Xichen watched the two interact with a soft smile. He always loved to see his baby brother interact with other people. He had practically raised Lan Zhan ever since their father went into seclusion, and their mother died. The other had a stone cold demeanor that frightened quite a bit of people. It was hard for Lan Zhan to get along with others, and even harder for others to really be willing to open up to Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan was a person who hid everything inside himself. No matter what it was, his brother refused to even contemplate making friends, and it was that reason why he had found the initial interactions of Lan Zhan and Wei Ying so interesting. From then on, he began to see it. His little brother was changing, even if it had been slow in the making, and hard to see unless a person knew what exactly to look for. Whenever Lan Zhan was around Wei Ying, subtle though it was, Lan Zhan seemed more open, more...responsive. His emotions were just the littlest bit more easily seen, and Lan Zhan was known for having impossibly complex emotions. Even if it was barely seen by others, he could see it. Yet, when Lan Zhan was around Wei Ying it just seemed as though the other was more happy, more annoyed, just more...more emotional. Seeing it for the first time had shocked him, watching as Lan Zhan visibly had moved back a few steps as Wei Ying had rushed up at him in thanks for allowing his brother and sister into the Cloud Recesses, his hand having tightened on his sword. Lan XiChen had not seen such clear reactions of emotions in his brother before that, and it was quite a shock to see the guest disciple clothed in black and red and bright and a loud demeanor bring such things out.

Still, even if he knew all of that, watching the two interact...he was not expecting Wei Ying to shove his little brother to the side. He stared in shock. It was certainly...not what he expected. He then felt his jaw drop in shock ad he watched Wei Ying launch himself at Lan Zhan, effectively managing to pull them over to the side, and into the creek. He covered his mouth quickly, switching his laugh into a cough, hastily as his Uncle finally came up besides him and noticed what was going on.   
Oh dear.


	12. Drying OFF

He was not pleased. Of course he was not. Then again, when was Lan Qiren ever actually pleased in anything which Wei Ying did? The answer was never. Not that Wei Ying had ever truly cared whether or not Lan Qiren got mad at him. Everyone always got mad at him, and it should have been no surprised to anyone that a person like Wei Ying coming into the Cloud Recesses, where there were 3000 rules was a bad idea in general. Not that Wei Ying was not happy for the knowledge which Lan Qiren had imparted, or the library which, despite the belief of many, Wei Ying had indeed made use of, but the other always had held some sort of grudge against him. Though he may not know what that grudge was, he could not really bring himself to care all that much either. He figured if the other was ever so determined to hate him, he would, and that there was very little, and next to nothing for Wei Ying to do that would change the other's mind, so why really bother? Some people simply refused to see what they were doing, and the hypocrisy in themselves. 

Still, he had to admit, firing the other up was incredibly fun. It also helped that he managed to gain several reactions all in one! Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren. Lan Zhan was as emotionless as usual. Though Wei Ying swore that he saw a sort of slightly annoyed look and narrowed eyes shoved his way for a mere second before the blank face was once more replaced. 

They were both soaked to the bone. This had been Wei Ying's intention, of course. Then again, he himself had not intended to get wet, but he wanted to mess with Lan Zhan! He always wanted to mess with Lan Zhan and these ways were always the best. Plus it was getting sort of stifling. Nobody was talking, they were just marching forwards. It was unnerving to him, so he did what he did best, in all ways...he caused a distraction. Lan Zhan was the perfect victim for this distraction too. In many ways, and for many reasons. Not at all the most being the fact that Lan Zhan looked absolutely godly whilst wet. Not that he did. Wei Ying would deny vehemently if any asked him that he actually believed seeing HanGuang-Jun soaked actually was incredibly wonderful of a sight, which only the gods themselves would be able to do better. Then again, there were times which Wei Ying was certain that Lan Zhan was secretly a god, and decided to just hide his identity. It made a ton of sense.

Lan Zhan held his hand out, and grasped Wei Ying's wrist, gently pulling him up and out of the water. 

"Why did you do that?" Lan Xichen asked, knowing that his brother would not do so. His brother would simply go along with anything which Wei Ying did, unless perhaps they were in the privacy of their own rooms. Besides, Lan Xichen was actually curious about why Wei Ying had actually done such a thing. 

"I dunno. Lan Zhan was tense. I wanted to loosen him up." Lan Xichen blinked, mind blank. For a moment, he could not even understand what in the world it was that Wei Ying was actually saying. Lan Zhan had been...tense? He had not even noticed. It was not something that he was used to, having someone else manage to read his brother better than himself.

"Tense?" Lan Xichen asked once more, hoping for a bit of clarification. This was something which Wei Ying gladly provided not too soon after Lan Xichen asked.

"Yes, did you not noticed?" Wei Ying asked, with a tilt of his head. Indeed, Lan Zhan had been a bit tense. He was nervous about what others in the Cloud Recesses would think, but more importantly, he was worried about Wei Ying. The other had been acting so helplessly normal that Lan Zhan could not help but wonder how long he had been forced to act normal. He was worried about how many times Wei Ying had woken up scared and alone. How often Wei Ying had woken with a scream in his throat and tears flooding his vision. He was curious how often it was that Wei Ying was left to suffer alone, scared, and panic clawing at his throat. How often he was forced to push past it, push past all of the negative things just to help others around him. He was worried about Wei Ying. He was worried and scared for the other, and there was this fear that Lan Zhan would be unable to help him right. It terrified him that he may be unable to help Wei Ying. 

It was that fear that Wei Ying felt. It was that uncertainty which Wei Ying tried to distract him from. Though Lan Zhan was grateful for it, the fear did not go away entirely. Nor did the uncertainty. He was worried for Wei Ying. He did not even have to know what happened among the Wen Clan to know it was bad, to know that it had traumatized Wei Ying beyond anything which had happened to him before. He could see it. He could see it in the way Wei Ying desperately called out his name in his sleep. He could see it in the way that Wei Ying followed his movements with his eyes, watching him carefully. He could see it in the way that Wei Ying watched him, ever so carefully, and obeyed him, quickly, and barely with a question or a comment. He noticed it in how Wei Ying shunned all physical contact that was not him. He noticed it in the way Wei Ying was quieter, his voice was softer, more uncertain of himself, more...more timid. Lan Zhan did not need to know what Wei Ying had gone through during his short time with the Wen clan to know that it was bad, whatever it was. He did not need to know to know he would fight to protect him.

Lan Xichen only answered with a smile.

Perhaps he did not know Lan Zhan as much as he had believed he had. Or perhaps Lan Zhan had changed more than he had seen.


	13. Drying

Once they were inside the Cloud Recesses, and among friends, at no risk for danger, Lan Wangji's overprotective nature reared its head much more clearly than Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren had seen before, or even expected given their location. It was quite odd, given the fact that Lan Wangji did not have to worry of them being attacked or kidnapped whilst within the Cloud Recesses. Though it was obvious that being in the Cloud Recesses did both Wei Ying and Lan Zhan much good, even if it had only been bit a few seconds, Lan Zhan was much more cautious, and wary. Neither Lan Xichen, nor the great Lan Qiren could make sense of this. They were in the Cloud Recesses. Nobody within would dare attack either Lan Zhan alone, or even Wei Ying, or either of them while they were together for that matter, it made no sense that Lan Wangji would be so much more protective and wary than he had been outside.

Yet he was. His dark eyes were darting about watching everyone and everything around him, a small frown on his lips when they ran into people finally, after having ascended the staircase and reached the main ground. He even grabbed Wei Wuxian, who had been hopping a few steps in front of Lan Zhan, by his waist and gently pulled him into his side. Wei Ying simply went with it, a small smile on his lips as Lan Zhan made such a daring move. 

It was...interesting to see. Sure, Lan Xichen had seen Wei Ying get flustered before, and even Lan Zhan, though Wei Ying was much easier to notice when he was flustered. It became quite obvious after all. Not to mention it had happened far more often than any would dare admit when the youth had gone through the teachings of Lan Qiren. Every single time was because of Lan Zhan, though Lan Xiche never really doubted that was by coincidence. As such, it was even more interesting to watch and see how things played out between the two. It was also curious to see the opposite. How Wei Ying seemed to have such a drastic effect on his baby brother. 

Drastic he did, there was little doubt about it. Lan Zhan had gotten into more trouble during Wei Ying's time spent at the Cloud recesses than he had the previous 17 years of his life. To see such things was unexpected, and yet half of the time Lan Zhan had not shown actual regret that he had broken the rules. Sometimes, yes, but a majority of the time the regret normally there was absent. Sure, Lan Zhan had showed guilt for having broken the rules of the Gusulan clan, but not actual regret.

If Lan Xichen was honest, it was also nice to see his brother loosen up at least a little bit during Wei Ying's stay as well. If it was only for a little bit of time. The other had always been so terribly secluded, especially after their mother's death, and so introverted it hurt Lann Xichen to see, and so when he had caught the sight of Wei Ying, the other seemed to somehow manage to pull such delicious reactions, some which were so obvious, which Lan Xichen had never seen from his brother before. It was such an amazing sight to see, and Lan Xichen never tired of it. Not to mention it was the perfect opportunity to tease his younger brother as well. Opportunity to tease Lan Zhan was rare.

Call him cruel, but he found it nice to see Lan Wangji act human every once in a while. Not that he was untouchable by mere humans, but, sometimes, Lan Zhan held everything so deep within himself it was impossible to see him as anything but an ethereal being unconcerned with the matters of mere mortals. Not to mention, he was normally so difficult to read, and even now, he was still so hard to get a good reading on. Wei Ying pulled at strings none had managed to get to.

Lan Qiren almost wept when he saw Lan Zhan pull Wei Ying to his pelvis, and latch onto the youth, wrapping his arm just above the hip bones, fingers curling around the side of his pelvis and digging themselves into the younger's flesh by his hips. It was so...possessive...such a bold action for anyone, especially coming from his dear Lan Wangji...

Yet it was also more then that, and Lan Qiren was not stupid enough now to not see it. Not with the amount of achingly exhausting reflection that he had done during their time getting to the Cloud Recesses, and the actions of Wei Ying, and Lan Zhan, and the both of them. He knew for a fact that if he had not prepared himself by reflecting on what he had remembered of the two's interactions and the current interactions that they had given during their journey he would have been more than just shocked. He would have probably have fainted in horror at such a bold move. A move, which was so obvious in its intent. 

It was also a claim, a very clear, very obvious one to anyone who had eyes to see. A claim which was done in the middle of the Cloud Recesses, with tons of disciples and members of the sect looking on them. Lan Zhan would have never dared to do such a thing before, so Lan Qiren was then forced to think of the fact that perhaps Wei Ying's disappearance had done more than just have an affect on Wei Ying himself. It had clearly changed his dearest nephew as well.

Given the smaller smile which Wei Ying gave the feeling of Lan Zhan's fingers tightening on his hips and arm flexing to keep him at his side forcibly when he moved to greet some of the disciples, he was fully aware of it too, despite his reputation of sometimes being a bit oblivious, and he was most certainly not in the least upset.


	14. Sleeping Arrangements

Wei Ying gave a small smile at Lan Zhan's obvious protective nature. Most would find it off putting. In fact, Wei Ying was well aware many might find it frightening, especially given the possessive bite to the hold, what with his Lan Zhan's nails biting into his skin, even through his robes, from how tightly he was holding Wei Ying to him. Wei Ying was not one of those frightened people, though. No, he was relieved. Relieved and happy. Happy Lan Zhan still cared for him to be so possessive of him. The small smile and lean into Lan Zhan, ignoring the small pinpricks of pain which came from the elder's right hold, and his sigh of slight relief. 

"Lan Zhan," Wei Ying whispered softly. The other glanced towards him, before returning his eyes to their duty of glaring at anyone who so much as looked at Wei Ying. Wei Ying couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Ah, Lan Zhan, so protective." He moved to the front of Lan Zhan, though with a bit of difficulty, and placed his hands on Lan Zhan's shoulder. "Why are you glaring at everyone, Lan Zhan?" Wei Ying whispered.

Lan Qiren looked as though he was about to explode. Xichen had to admit, the amount of overwhelming emotions which his uncle must have felt simply on this journey alone must have been shocking. The fact that his uncle, the stone cold, strict, and hard hearted man of the Gusulan Sect, being stripped to nothing but the barest of emotions of shock, horror, worry, and dumbfounded revelations which were slowly being shown to him, at the sight of his favorite disciple and his least favorite disciple was hilariously funny. Lan Xichen had class, though, he had been trying his hardest not to laugh out loud when this happened (after all, sometimes Lan Xichen was shocked to silence, such as the instance at the Inn), but that did not mean he could not find it funny. 

When they saw Wei Yong and Lan Zhan had stopped, they momentarily paused, and watched them none too secretly. Yet, as was usual with Wei Ying and Lan Zhan together, they were so engrossed in each other everything else seemed to melt away when they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Why are you glaring at everyone, Lan Zhan?" They heard Wei Ying's soft cultured voice ask? It was uncommonly timid. This was something that Lan Qiren had noticed for a while. To be honest, it sort of worried him. He had never heard Wei Ying act timid, much less sound it. It was uncomfortable to see the son of his best friend so shy and scared, timid and fearful, when he had been such a bright flame before. He wanted to know what had happened to the boy. It had to be something horrible, more than just horrible, for him to almost sustain qi divination several times merely on their journey to the Cloud Recess. Sure, it had taken over a week to reach, as they could not take to their swords, but still, Wei Ying had almost gone through qi divination 4 or 5 times in that period, Lan Zhan expertly aiding in his recovery every single time. (Lan Qiren really wanted to know how) . 

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "Wei Ying doesn't like being looked at." Lan Xichen stared, blinking blankly, while Lan Qiren almost broke the solitude between the two when he choked on air at the sentence. Since when did Wei Ying not like attention on him? It had to be a new thing. Something because of what had happened at the Wens. But...what? This was going to drive old man Lan insane. 

"Ah, Lan Zhan," Wei Ying blushed lightly, his pale cheeks tinged with pink, as he smiled, his eyes going soft. He laughed. "Lan Zhan is right. But you should not scare all of the disciples because of that, Lan Zhan." Wei Ying admonished lightly. Lan Qiren narrowed his eyes. He did not like the fact that Wei Ying was scolding his nephew, even if the other was right. 

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said simply. It was all he really needed to say. Those two words said it all. He did not care who he terrified because Wei Ying was uncomfortable and to him that simple would not do. Wei Ying looked away, eyes on the soft green of the grassy floor. He smiled.  
"Wei Ying does not want to speak with disciples yet. Wei Yig is not ready, uncomfortable, I will keep them away." Wei Ying's eyes shot up to Lan Zhan's in shock, and something which made Lan Qiren incredibly uncomfortable, unused to seeing them in the youth's eyes. Total Admiration and Trust.

He had not seen such a look given to anyone by Wei Wuxian. Even before whatever the Wens did to him. Even during his...wait...no... Now that Lan Qiren though about it, Wei Ying had always stared at Lan Zhan with something near fondness, or awe. If he thought about it closely, and racked his brain, he did realize that after he stopped allowing Lan Zhan oversee his punishments, for that time, he had stopped getting into trouble as much. Well, as much as anyone such as Wei Ying could. Not to mention, he had seen Wei Ying saunter up to Lan Zhan hundreds of times, going on cultivation trips with him, and often times refusing if Lan Zhan was not there. The last trip he had undertaken had been at his protest. Wei Ying did not wish to go, because Lan Zhan was not going to be there, and look at what had happened. It showed a high level of trust...

Lan Qiren wanted to smash his head against a thick volume. He had been so utterly blind and it had him in such a bind now. Things he should have noticed he was just realizing, far beyond what he should have. 

"Lan Zhan," Wei Yong said simply. His voice was thick with emotion, even if he tried to hide it (for which the youth was somewhat successful) he could not hide the shine of his eyes which bled emotion.

"Mhm." Wei Ying sighed as Lan Zhan expertly manhandled the other back to his side, continuing down the pavilion.

"We have to think of where Wei Wuxian will be resting." Lan Qiren said, sighing, once they reached the sect office. "He cannot be too far from either of you, preferably Lan Wangji, since he seems to know how to calm him." Lan Qiren was deep in though he didn't head the muted gap of his eldest nephew, nor the quiet words which Lan Zhan spoke.

"Oh, I..." when Lan Qiren did return to the light of day, he saw Lan Zhan staring blankly at his brother, Wei Ying leaning against Lan Zhan comfortably watching, and Lan Xichen staring at Wangji, mouth agape in shock. 

"Lan Wangji, I would not deny you, but are you certain?" Lan Zhan nodded. Xichen took a shuddering breath. "Very well, it is settled."

"What?" Lan Qiren asked, clearly having missed something important. Especially if the reactions were anything to go by. Was he really that deep in thought?

"Uncle, Lan wangji has made it...unbearably clear that he will settle for nothing less than Wei Wuxian accompanying him in the JinShi." Lan Qiren laughed huffing. Silently quieting when he realized that the sect heir was not messing with him, though he knew that Lan Xichen would not do such a thing either. 

"Wait..." he said, "wait...Lan Wangji, you never allow anyone in the Jinshi." He attempted to reason.

"Wei Ying will be nowhere else." Lan Zhan said stubbornly. Wei Ying just smiled softly.

"Master Lan, I think it is just best to allow Lan Zhan what he wants. After all, if you refuse he will probably just come in the night and drag me there anyways." He said with a shrug. Lan Qiren wished he could doubt Wei Ying's words, but Lan Zhan had been acting extremely protective as of late.

Well, damn...  
"Fine," he said, voice high.


	15. Black Veil

Wei Ying held himself close to Lan Wangji, or rather, it would seem that Lan Wangji held Wei Ying close to him. Even if Wei Ying had wished to, there would be no breaking the hold which the other seemed to possess on him. Wei Ying would not be shocked if he had nail imprints in his hips from how desperately tightly the grip was which Lan Wangji held him. The nails did hurt, just a bit, but Wei Ying did not dare make mention of such things. Who knew how the other would react? 

Though, it was less that than perhaps, his worry over the fact that Lan Zhan would react unfavorably. He doubted that his Lan Zhan would react badly if he was telling him that Wei Ying was in pain. Lan Zhan would probably instantly release him. It was that which made him not want to say anything, the fact that he wished to feel the pain. He wanted to know that Lan Wangji was still there in any facet that was available. That he was beside him and would not be going anywhere. Wei Ying craved the remembrance of his hold. Something which the soon to be imprints of Lan Wangji's perfectly trimmed nails would hold against his skin. Perhaps it was a bit...wrong of Wei Ying to desire such things. To even think of such things, Lan Zhan would undoubtedly think him shameless should he vocalize such thoughts. He was not sure that even Lan Zhan, no matter how accepting of his wildness the other was, no matter how much fondness the other held for him, would accept his willingness to be put in discomfort just to relieve the mental fear that he held close to his heart.

He wanted to. He really wanted to tell Lan Zhan what had happened and yet at the same time, he just could not bear to do it. It frightened him deeply, just how easily he fell into that fear. He did not want Lan Wanji to leave him, could not possibly bear the mere thought of such a thing. It was this fear that Lan Zhan would leave him once he knew what happened to him during his capture. Unreasonable, yes, Wei Ying knew, but he was unable to curb the treacherous thoughts.

So he kept quiet. He allowed himself to feel the slight prick of pain as Lan Zhan tightened his grip upon his waist, and closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of Lan Zhan's arms holding him close and the pain of the sharp fingernails digging into his flesh. He may have only been a Wen Captive for a short amount of time, but it had done quite a bit of damage to his psyche. He did not want the others to think him weak, nor did he really want to burden anyone with his emotions and fears and weight of his torment whilst under the Wens, so he kept it to himself. Determined to keep it to himself. He refused to allow such things to dictate what he would do, what he would continue to do. Sometimes, however, he found that it was near impossible. 

For instance, he doubted that Lan Zhan remained oblivious, despite his attempts to ensure that the other did not realize the fears which he held within his mind. The tormented nightmares which marred his sleep, he knew that Lan Zhan at least had some form of a guess as to what his nightmares were about. He would be unable to stop that, and the fear which rose within him every night...There was no stopping that. There would be no stopping that even if he wished it. 

Wei Ying breathed heavily once they reached the JingShi. He was excited. He was also nervous. He had not been within this room. He had traveled about the Cloud Recesses many times, and he had hung around the pavilion of the JingShi quite often with Lan Zhan walking him around and speaking to Lan Zhan and being within his presence, but never once had he entered within. He wondered what made Lan Zhan so utterly protective that he would deal with him basically living within the same space. It was difficult to believe that the greatest disciple of the Lan clan would be willing to suffer torment in such a way. 

He just held onto Lan Zhan, not willing to think of such disasterous thoughts. He did not want to think at all, just wanted to see. To see Lan Zhan, to feel him and tears began to fall as they walked into the JingShi. Lan Zhan saw, from the corner of his eyes, yet mercifully did not comment on the water which flowed from his eyes, and instead focused of readying the room for two rather than one. 

It was peaceful. An aura of calm serenity seemed to prevail within the small space. The first thing that Wei Ying thought was that it was so utterly Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan was peaceful. He exuded this presence of peace that all could simply feel from miles away. Wei Ying was not entirely certain if it was the Jingshi that was calm and peaceful, or if it was Lan Zhan's presence that made the Jingshi calm and peaceful, all he knew was that it was, and that it calmed his mind. As though he walked through a waded stream and Wangji was there, standing, waiting to aid you should you need it. Lan Zhan was so much to Wei Ying, and he doubted that he would ever be able to put them into words. 

So he didn't. He just watched the other, with fond eyes. Dark brown eyes sparkling with joy at the sight of his Lan Zhan wandering the room. peaceful. It was so peaceful.

So, it was in peace and with a calmness that he had not felt in ages, that he fell into Lan Zhan's arms not a moment later, exhaustion finally taking over.


	16. Concerned Wangji

He had been in the middle of readying the room, and preparing the place to hold two people rather than just himself, when out of the corner of his eye he had seen Wei Ying falter. At first, it may seem as though it was nothing, the other may have just been in awe of something, and Lan Zhan knew that Wei Ying had a habit of stopping suddenly when something shocking held his eye. Though, Lan Zhan knew it was more than that. The other had barely been able to sleep the past few days, and it did not surprise him when he saw Wei Ying's knees tilt somewhat dangerously towards the floor. 

Lan Zhan effortlessly caught Wei Ying as he fell to the floor, body tumbling down. He had seen something similar to this coming. The boy exhausted himself. He had been pushing himself over and over and over again, something which Lan Zhan had tried multiple times when the youth was staying at the Cloud Recesses during his Uncle's lectures, to stop. It would seem, however, that the other was a much better actor than many gave him credit for. He was more than exhausted, having pushed himself to the very brink of the edge, before finally feeling safe and calm enough to tumble over into oblivion. 

Lan Zhan was not impervious to his acting either, though he was far more immune than he would give himself credit for being. He knew that the other was bound to be exhausted. After all, he had not been getting much sleep from the nightmares, which were not only incredibly bad, but the other was having them nightly as of late. Not to mention the battle against the Wens had exhausted him already, and who knew how long it was before that when the youth was able to get a decent sleep. The other had obviously been dealt a rough had because of the Wens, and they were not aware of how long before he had managed to escape the Wen hold it was that he had eaten, slept, rested. Even in the Cloud Recesses, something like decent sleep Lan Zhan could not say was a clear factor. Though he had made sure that the younger boy ate every day. Therefore, Lan Wangji should not be so totally surprised that the other had tumbled down the moment that he felt comfortable enough to allow the feeling of exhaustion to wash over him. However, at the feeling of Wei Ying falling into his arms, allowing his exhaustion to finally take over him and feeling comfortable enough to allow such a thing whilst in Lan Zhan's presence really made it difficult for Lan Zhan to feel bad about the fact that he had not been one hundred percent prepared for such a thing. Though that just made him feel guilty for enjoying such a thing which had been caused by utter exhaustion on Wei Ying's part. He could not stop it, however, and he felt his heart beat faster as the other lay within his arms comfortably. 

He guarded Wei Ying with his heart, his mind, and his body. He would protect the younger no matter what happened or who he had to go through in order to do so. It was something that the LANs were known for, zealous love. Protective natures which were nurtured by the thousands of rules which they were to abide by, and the general possessiveness which came with that.

He supposed that Wei Ying realized that Lan Zhan would do everything within his power and more in order to protect him, and probably had realized that long ago. As much as Lan Qiren may not like it, Wei Ying stole Lan Zhan's eyes the moment he caught the youth scaling the walls of the Cloud Recesses with a smile and bright and twinkling eyes. He knew that it was against the rules, but found it so hopelessly difficult to remain stern at the boy. The joy that the other saw. At First Lan Zhan was wondering whether he was even capable of being serious, but the other had quickly resolved him of such beliefs. He knew that the other was serious. He was certainly not the type to take things easily, as long as it was something which was vitally important. He had seen that when they were on hunts, and when he investigated certain things.

Though, perhaps the youth had caught his eyes much before that. When he had first returned to the Cloud Recesses, and met with a sect of guest disciples. He had not ever used a muting spell on those not directly under the Lan Clan, and yet he had done so without hesitation on Wei Ying multiple times. Now that he thought about that specific thing, he realized that technically the Jiang disciples had not even been guest disciples yet, which meant that technically not only were they not official Lan disciples, they were not even under the rules of the Lan Clan. 

Such a though which he had come to the realization of made his cheeks heat slightly as he realized that he had done such a thing without regard for anything. He had not even hesitated. Then again, there were many things about Wei Ying which had drawn Lan Zhan's eyes to the other without his willing it, or even his knowledge of it.

He most certainly had a childish streak. Lan Zhan knew this. Though, as he gently laid the youth down, he also realized that that was part of the reason that he loved the boy so much. His unbearable energy, the joy which he brought everyone around him, how helplessly reckless he was at times. the rebellion as well. Lan Zhan knew that Wei Ying rebelled against authority quite a bit, which was part of what made it so interesting when it came to Lan Zhan's own interactions with the other.

Lan Zhan would protect him, against anyone, no matter who and no matter what.


	17. Opened

Wei Ying groaned heavily, the sun flashing in his face as he opened his eyes. Had he fallen asleep? He did not really remember being on a bed, in fact he barely really remembered anything at all. All that he could recalled is Lan Zhan, and then...nothing. There was darkness. He sighed at himself, chastising himself for forgetting such things. It was something that he was sure would continue to happen. He tended to drive himself to unconsciousness. Even before what had happened with the Wens, he had a habit of ignoring his need for rest, sleep, and general wellbeing. It was something that drove Jiang Cheng insane. He hated it, ShiJie too, but she was rarely ever able to do anything about that. Other than bring him more food at night while he was studying there was little that she could do about his tendency to drive himself down to the bone.

Slowly, he regained awareness of his surroundings. The first thing he noted, he was not in his clothes. In fact, he was not in his under robes at all. He had never seen these robes before. He assumed that Lan Wangji probably had changed his robes after he had accidentally fell to the void of sleep and in Lan Zhan's arms. At least, he hoped it was Lan Zhan. If someone else had changed him, he did not really know why it would bother him, but it would bother him. 

As he regained consciousness and all five of his senses began to return to him, he heard the tale-tale strum of the Guqin, the instrument which was known to him by...Lan Wangji. He recognized the song as well, and he could not help but smile a bit. Lan Zhan was truly good to him. His smile fell, just a little, as he realized just how unworthy of Lan Zhan he was. The one who...Who was always so good, so perfect, and then there was him. Wei WuXian, a stain on the otherwise perfect robes of Lan Zhan. 

"Wei Ying," He startled, jumping slightly, fear flooding his eyes. He hid it, quickly, to the point where Lan Zhan, had he not been staring straight at Wei Ying intently, he would have easily managed to miss the flash of terror in his eyes. He did not miss it, but he did not bring it up either. It was not the right time for such a conversation. He would not push Wei Ying to speak of things which frightened him either way.

"Lan Zhan," he whispered, unable to hold back the awe from his voice. It was funny. He could always count on Lan Wangji to calm himself down, to bring a sense of serenity and purity to the table. Always calm, like the waters in a lake. It was a feeling which descended upon him each time that he felt the Second Master's presence. He could not help it, it was as though all worry simply fled from him the moment that Lan Zhan walked towards him. Always capturing his eyes, no matter what.

"Where are my robes?" He asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice. 

"Wet." Lan Zhan said simply. Wei Ying smiled, unable to stop himself from doing so. It was beyond his control to be capable of holding the brightening of his eyes and the softening of his smile when Lan Zhan answered in that voice of his. "Take to dry." Wei Ying's smile turned slightly mischievous at that news his holding a glint of playful danger in them.

"Lan Zhaaaaan," Lan Wangji's eyes narrowed onto his at his tone of voice. Lan Wangji had noticed and paid attention to Wei Ying enough to know that tone of voice. He knew what came after that tone of voice as well. 

"Sooo, whose robes are these?" Wei Ying asked, flirtatiously, grabbed a corner of the soft material 

"Sooo, whose robes are these?" Wei Ying asked, flirtatiously, grabbed a corner of the soft material. He momentarily got distracted to admire the beauty of the material. It was so well crafted, it was hard to believe that it was actual cloth. It felt like pure silk. So white too, he hesitated to even look at them given how beautiful that they were.

"Mine," Wei Ying choked on air at the answer. He looked up at Lan Zhan. He had expected the answer, of course. He had even guessed that answer. He had known that it was likely Lan Zhan who had replaced his own robes and therefore had likely exchanged it with some of his own. 

Even though he had known exactly whose robes these were (or at the very least he had assumed that he knew whose they were) he had expected Lan Zhan to just roll his eyes, or call him Shameless. Yet, he had answered his question with confidence. Without any sort of hesitation in any way.

"Lan Zhan," He said with a bright smile. "Progress!" Lan Zhan rolled his eyes. There it was. Ever so familiar. Things that Wei Ying grasped onto. Lan Zhan grabbed his wrist and pulled him upwards. Wei Ying stumbled slightly, grabbing onto Lan Zhan's arm tightly to stabilize himself. 

"Not so fast Lan Zhan!" He yelped. 

"Uncle and Brother wish to gather. Want to speak with Wei Ying." He said simply. Wei Ying's breathing hitched in his chest. Something which Lan Zhan did not fail to notice. Wei Ying gripped Lan Zhan tighter. 

"L-Lan Zh-Zhan is that, is that really necessary?" He asked, voice trembling, filled with nerves. His eyes were wide and terrified. 

"I will stay with Wei Ying."

"P-Promise?" Wei Ying asked. His soft and scared voice broke Lan Zhan. He wanted to...he wanted to break the Wens. To utterly destroy them. 

His eyes, flashed, darkening in his immense anger. Just as they changed, they were back and he grabbed Wei Ying gathering him into his arms.

"Promise." Lan Zhan said, and it seemed to calm Wei Ying.


	18. Lan Zhan

Lan Zhan was every probably the most noble and kind person that Wei Ying had ever met. That was certainly saying something since Wei Ying had met quite a bit of people in his time. He was utterly certain, however, that no matter what anyone did, nobody, not one single thing that anyone could even come close to just how sweet, kind, and caring his Lan Zhan was. Even if they did, he did not think that it would be in this lifetime, or even a hundred lifetimes from now. His Lan Zhan was special in many ways. His slightly overprotective and possessive side (which Wei Wuxian was not gonna lie was both fueled with a mild seasoning of hot and a healthy dose of scary) which had seemed to raise its head as of late was kind of interesting. Seeing with how possessive his Lan Zhan had been, (even being shameless as to dress him in the great Hanguang-Jun's own garments) he had very little to fear that Lan Zhan would be anything bit studiously watchful over this meeting that he was currently being forced to go to. That did not mean that he could not complain about it, in his head of course. He could not possibly complain to Lan Zhan after all, it would be rude. Lan Zhan was taking him to see his family, and even if Wei Ying had reservations of Lan Zhan's family, he held no such reservations against Lan Zhan himself. 

Not that he had anything against Lan XiChen. Of course, he had no such grievance against the second half of the Twin Jades. He saw Lan Zhan's elder brother as a sweet, kind, understanding individual that was to be respected and admired. It was Lan Qiren he could not stand. Even as a disciple here it was almost too much for him to bear, dealing with Lan Qiren's teachings. Not only were they dull, and therefore highly boring as he never seemed to use any tone inflection and so one could just not help falling asleep (unless you were Lan Zhan but that did not really count), but he already knew so much about what the other was droning on and on about. It was boring. He was Wei WuXian, he did not do boring.

He always held this sort of grudge, Wei WuXian supposed it was, towards Lan Qiren. He disliked him. He had thrown his mother's stereotype onto him before even meeting him. Though, Wei Ying thought it may partially be because of the fact that Lan Qiren knew who his mother was that he was so annoyed and aggravated with the other. Jealous, if you wanted to give the emotion an actual name. Even still, the old man sort of freaked him out a bit. Not that Wei Ying was scared of Lan Qiren, he was not scared. Certainly not. He just...did not like him, and he hated that stare which Lan Qiren gave him. (Many claimed that Lan Zhan had the same type of stare as Lan Qiren. Personally, Wei Ying simply could not see it. How could they possibly compare HIS precious Lan Zhan's smile to that monster human's? It was highly insulting and such things were never to be said in his presence unless you were willing to deal with the aftermath of the consequences which came with it.)

However, even though he was literally going to face the dragon of death, flames, and torment called Master Lan Qiren, as well as that dear dragon's sweet, slightly less scary nephew Lan XiChen, he did feel much better now. Lan Zhan was besides him. Wei Ying never wanted to part from the other again. He would never allow himself if it was possible to part from the other. He would tie himself up in the JingShi before he allowed himself to be separated from Lan Zhan again. After all, it was Lan Qiren's insistence that he even went without Lan Zhan in the first place.

It had been so...terrifying. his time in...in that...that place. He had been so scared and terrified beyond belief and it had been so horrible. He wished to never recall it. Not ever. Though Wei Ying was no fool, he knew very well that it was likely that Lan Qiren and Lan XiChen wanted to speak of those very things which he desperately hoped to avoid. Yet, what could he do? What could he even hope to do? With Lan Zhan besides him, he would do whatever it was the elder asked of him. He could not deny Lan Zhan. He may not want to recall what had happened, but he supposed he had worried so many people that they did deserve some form of an explanation, he supposed. 

Besides, Wei Ying had to be positive, or rather, as positive as his current state of mind would allow him to be. Even if he had to recount all the torment and horrors which were placed upon him during his time with the Wen Clan, he knew that he would be fine. The weight of Lan Zhan's hand around his waist as he gently led him through the pavilion a sweet, yet tingling (from the vice like grip which Lan Zhan held him in, his nails dogging into flesh, despite the robes which Lan Zhan's robes were much heavier than his, though Wei Ying had no idea why considering the fabric they were made of) reminder that the other was always by his side. That and that he would not leave his side. 

Wei Ying needed that. Perhaps more than he had thought before the whole fiasco. You know what people say, you never know what you need until it is too late to grab it. It was sort of like that. Sure, he had always relied fairly heavily on Lan Zhan, of course, but it was not until recently that he realized just how much, how hopelessly important Lan Zhan was to him. He did not want to let the other go. Not now that he finally got him back.


	19. Panicked

It was inevitable. Though he knew that it did not make it any less great to be of that realization. He found himself stuck in the same position that he had always been in. At someone else's mercy. This time, however, he could not really find himself to be all that upset over it. It was his Lan Zhan whose mercy he was placed in after all, how could he be upset with it. He could not. He knew that Lan Zhan only wanted what was the best for him and that was why he was even doing this in the first place. It was not the point, however, and Wei Ying was more than happy to simply dodge doing any of this. He did not want to think about the past, about what had happened in that dreaded place, and though he knew that everyone, including Lan Zhan, was curious about it, he simply did not want to speak on such things. Especially Lan Zhan, actually. the other had protected him and sacrificed so much to him that he could not really justify not telling Lan Zhan. the other had done so much for him that Wei Ying would always be in his debt. No matter how many lifetimes passed.

It was more than him just not wanting to think about it, however, and everyone was more than well aware of that. Wei Ying felt that Lan Zhan deserved to know more than anyone else. He was determined that Lan Zhan would figure everything out even if he did not speak to him about the entire situation. Lan Zhan was not oblivious, he was incredibly observant. Though the elder may not speak much, it was clear that he was very intelligent in his own right. He knew that Lan Zhan would find out sooner or later, and Wei Ying wanted Lan Zhan to know from him, rather than from someone else, or from a realization that he had made. He felt that maybe if Wei Ying told Lan Zhan, perhaps whatever actions which he feared that Lan Zhan would take would be less, perhaps he would be more merciful. He already knew that Lan Zhan was aware of the...strange cultivation method which he had developed, and Lan Zhan had not condemned him then, had not even thought of it so far as Wei Ying was aware. 

What he was more frightened of is how Lan Zhan would react to the way in which he had been forced to cultivate and perfect that method. He was also just a little unnerved by what Lan Qiren's reaction would be given the fact that this was a method which Wei Yin had suggested in the first day of class and the other definitely had not taken well to his mere suggestion of that fact, let alone the fact that he had actually gone and done the very thing that Lan Qiren had thought was impossible...he doubted that the old man would be too pleased at having been proved wrong...That was somewhat unnerving.

Wei Ying felt like he kind of...owed Lan Zhan. Of course he did, anyone would owe Lan Zhan if Lan Zhan did what he had done for Wei Ying. Though Wei Ying was incredibly possessive though many may not see it of him, and he knew that Lan Zhan was not likely to do the same thing for others as he had been willing to do for himself. He definitely at the very least owed the other man for caring for him, for dealing with his atrocious behavior when he had been a student of the Cloud Recesses, and he most certainly owed the man for a lot more than just that. Lan Zhan was his everything, and in his eyes, the other deserved to at the very least know what caused him to act so odd lately. Lan Zhan had cared for him quite a bit the last few days and so Wei Ying knew that the other was worried for him, and that merely strengthened the little resolve that he had already. 

The biggest thing was, Wei Ying knew that Lan Zhan would not push something unless he felt that it was vitally important. It was this that caused Wei Ying to know that there was something going on. He realized that there had to be, the fact that he was being forced to this meeting among the Lan Clan was enough to realize such a thing, but Wei Ying knew and understood more than just that. He was happy that he was about to lay everything off of his chest. Even if it complicated matters. Wei Ying knew very well that what he was going to tell them would complicate matters. It would do more than just complicated matters, and Wei Ying was not looking forwards to that, it was never a good things when matters got more complicated than they were supposed to originally be.

What he had been forced to do in the haunted place was more than anyone should ever have to do. It was...dark, and morbid, things of nightmares and horror stories which one told to disobedient children not things that were actually coming to pass. He did not really want to speak about it, he wanted to protect them from the horrific memories and images that would undoubtedly be going through their minds. Wei Ying was known for his tall stories, but this was no story that was for sure. This was truth, what he would relay to them, and he could only worry that they would hate him for it.

He was worried also, what the others would think of him when they realized that he had done far worse things within that evil place than not. What would they think, how would they react...Lan Zhan react? Lan Zhan...his precious and sweet Lan Zhan. He was scared mostly of that.

It was nothing but a waiting game, one which he definitely did not want to deal with.


	20. Solid

Wei Ying followed Lan Zhan faithfully always one step behind the other, never failing and never falling behind, and watched the other as they moved softly and calmly through the Cloud Recesses. Wei Ying pushed past his hesitation and his fear. He would do whatever it was that Lan Zhan would tell him to do, that was best after all. Just go with whatever it was that Lan Zhan wanted of him, and perhaps he would survive just a little bit.

Lan Zhan did not speak, nor did Wei Ying, too many things on his mind to be able to do that. Too focused on trying to figure out what exactly it was that he was going to tell the others. Lan Zhan deserved to know, and he was going to tell the other inevitably it was probably better sooner rather than later, and with Lan Qiren and Lan XiChen in the same place he would not have to tell the story more than once. Though he was sure that if it became too much for him Lan Zhan would just take over, as the other typically tended to do. Of course, he was concerned of what the other may think of him once he figured it out, but he was also well aware that he could not continue to be around Lan Zhan without the other knowing. He needed to tell then so that he could feel better about being within the other's presence. Without really telling them Wei Ying would continue to feel as though he were taking advantage of the other. That was certainly not something that he wanted to feel, and he would never actually allow himself to do such things. To others, definitely, but not to Lan Zhan. He was shameless, but Lan Zhan was different. He was more important, more vital to his well being. He cared more about Lan Zhan than he had previously thought was possible. Especially given the disastrous first meeting.

Lan Zhan knew that Wei Ying was thinking deeply, he knew that the other had been through quite a bit and that was why he did not want to say anything, because he knew that Wei Ying was having difficulties. Just talking about this was going to be very difficult for the other and that was something that he knew more than anything. The fact that Wei Ying was not even bothering to try to speak at the moment made that clear. He did not want to pressure Wei Ying into anything that he did not want to do and if he had been capable of it he would have been more than willing to put this off for longer, but he had no choice in the matter. His brother and his Uncle needed to know and they were the ones who were pushing this. No matter how uncomfortable that Wei Ying may be with this he was more than aware that he really could not stop it from happening. 

"Lan Zhan," Wei Ying spoke softly, barely able to think much for what was going on.

"Mhm." 

"I do not really want to do this." He said quietly. But, he also knew that he had no choice in the matter. He knew that it was more than important, this information that he may have to give them. Yet, he was also aware of the fact that what he was about to tell the Lan Sect leaders was more than just something that could throw him out. He was not naive. 

"I know, Wei Ying." Lan Zhan said, pausing, and turning to look at the other. "It must be done." 

"That does not mean that I have to like it." Wei Ying mumbled. "I just..." Weiu Ying froze, careful, to assess what it was that he wanted to say. Lan Zhan hummed, grabbing Wei Ying's sides and looking at him. "Remember, I just did what i had to do in order to survive." He whimpered out softly.   
"I know," Lan Zhan said carefully. "I will not think bad of Wei Ying." He spoke, voice gentle, and slightly chiding. Wei Ying smiled, and Lan Zhan grasped the other's sides a bit tighter. Fingers digging into the other's flesh. 

"Good." He said, ensuring that Wei Ying understands.


	21. Meeting

Wei Ying was brought to the room with Lan Zhan standing faithfully at his side. Lan Zhan had comforted him on the way here, so he was a little less...unnerved about this. After all, it was just going to be Lan Zhan, his Lan Zhan's brother, and the one person who he felt possibly hated him even more than Madam Yu, which was most certainly a feat Wei Ying would say willingly. Lan Quiren certainly had no love lost for Wei Ying, not that he blamed the other for that. He was not exactly a great person to deal with at the best of times, and even now...he was just aware that a lot of what he was going to say was going to grate on Lan Qiren. Even proposing such things had sent the man into a fury, knowing that Wei Ying had completed what he had previously stated was possible as long as you knew what you were doing?

Wei Ying was glad that Lan Zhan was with him, he will just state that beforehand. 

Lan XiChen, Wei Ying knew that given the circumstances, he would likely be much more willing to hear Wei Ying out. He supposed that was all that really mattered considering Lan XiChen was the Sect Leader and not Lan Qiren-even if the old man had a lot of influence over the Twin Jades. He just had to gain the approval of the Lan XiChen, and Lan Zhan, which despite Lan Zhan's soft and sweet assurances, he could not help but think that perhaps with what he was about to say...it would prove too much for Lan Zhan. He was not naive. He knew full well what affect his words would likely have on the moral cultivator. 

Lan Zhan sat him down, calmly. Wei Ying admired that about the other. He was always calm, always collected, no matter what the situation really held. IT was something which Wei Ying had always had difficulties with. No matter what, Lan Zhan remained calm and cool. Wei Ying would always admire the older cultivator for that. 

"So, I assume you are aware of what we are doing here today?" Lan Qiren asked, stroking his chin. Wei Ying rolled his eyes. He wished the other would stop acting as though he were some errant child. He was not a child, though many still acted as though that were the case. He was only a few years Lan Zhan's junior. 

"He is." Lan Zhan cut in, before Wei Ying could say anything scathing to Lan Qiren. Wei Ying pouted, saddened at that. Why could Lan Zhan not at least allow him some small form of fun before he was forced to delve into the darkest memories which he held? Not fair! 

"Good. Wei WuXian." Lan XiChen said softly. "The floor is yours." Wei Ying licked his lips, nervous. He knew that Lan Zhan was right besides him and yet the piercing eyes of Lan Qiren and the dark, but gentle ones of Lan XiChen seemed to grate on him. He could not, for the life of him, enjoy the fact that Lan Zhan had not once removed himself from Wei Ying, fingers still curled into the divot of his hip, arm laced gently around him. 

"There is a lot...and I am not all that certain that you will be pleased with what I have to say. I contemplated on this for quite some time. Should I say anything, or should I simply let it pass by, as though nothing had happened. That was what I had intended to do at first. I wanted to pretend that nothing had happened because I wanted to forget it all, but in the end forgetting is so much more difficult than many wish to believe. I wish that I could forget, but I cannot, and am therefore forced to deal with what I have remembered. 

"I cannot say that I have not grown from the torments which have been inflicted, but I cannot say that I have grown in the way which many would wish for me either. Grow as I may have done because of what was forced upon me I have done horrible acts in order to survive." Wei Ying glanced up at at Lan XiChen, passing the other's gentle gaze to the dark and piercing one of Lan Qiren. "Are you certain that you wish to know? How can you be certain that that is a good thing. Ignorance. I used to think that it was merely stupidity of those around me." Wei Ying said, gazing downwards, unable to hold Lan Qiren's gaze for longer. "Yet I have realized the reality. Ignorance is not stupidity, but a blessing in disguise. Sometimes, the ignorance of a person is a gift, a gift granted to them in some form and to take that gift away so harshly is a cruel and undeniably tormented thing to force them through." Wei Ying swallowed, gaze still down on the table. 

"I will tell you what happened. Not because I wish for you to know, for I wish nothing of the like. I wish that I could keep this from you for years to come, yet I cannot. Lan Zhan deserves to know. I is because of him that I even sit here, as he had asked for me to allow it. Lan Zhan wanted something, and despite it all I will give it to him, damned the consequences. Though, I must admit...it most certainly is not a pretty tale."


	22. Confessions of the Wen

It was...very, very difficult. Wei Ying practically clung to Lan Zhan for the first part of it. He started at the very beginning, figured that they deserved that much. If he was going to do this, and retell the story, he may as well do it from the very beginning. It would be necessary to understand, after all, this all started from the beginning, from his being four years old and his parents dying in whatever tragic fight it was that they had been roped into and he had been left on the streets. That was rather important given the fact that it was one of the ways that Wen Chao had managed to snatch him up in the first place. Really all remembrance of his time on the Wen streets was traumatizing...but those dogs. 

He brushed over a lot, however, in the first half. The harshness of the streets, and living on them. They really did not need to know anything about that, so he just glossed over a lot of the harshness of things. He didd not really want them to worry about him, even if he was totally emotionally unstable, he did not feel that was on them to deal with. Even if they would state otherwise given the fact that they had grabbed him and dragged him through here. He also somewhat glossed over his time with the Jiang sect. Not that it was unimportant, but it was not important enough for Wei Ying to want to burden them with that whole bucket of emotional spiraling. Especially when it came to Madame Yu and her treatment. Wei Ying would rather not even begin to get into that in the first place, even if he knew that, given the sharp look from Lan Zhan, it was quite clear that he was glossing over things rather heavily when it came to the Jiang Sect, and specifically the Leader of the Jiang Sect and his wife. It did not seem that Lan Qiren or Lan XiChen really noticed, but that was understandable also because they did not know him as well as Lan Zhan did. Thankfully, Lan Zhan did not bring it up to the others, though Wei Ying knew that he would be asking his own share of questions when they returned to the Jinshi. 

It was when he began to get to his first interaction with Yang energy that he began to slowly remove himself from Lan Zhan. The two others in the room seemed rather surprised with how the Yang energy had affected him, hence why the first part of the story was required, as he was forced to explain why his body had such an extreme reaction to the Yang energy when in the cave with Lan Zhan. The more turmoil in a person, the more they react. Wei WuXian was basically a walking embodiment of a horrible existence, even if he would say otherwise. 

When it came to the capture of the Wen Clan, Wei Ying had removed himself completely from Lan Zhan, fearing his reaction. He could not, simply could not look at them as this part began.

"They have these things called Wen Dogs." Wei Ying began his explanation. "They are these gigantic monstrous being. Nothing like the Spirit dogs or tamed dogs, or even feral dogs. They are taller than me or Lan Zhan, and filled with resentful energy. When I was captured by the Wen Clan, that was one of the placed they left me. The cave, with the Wen Dogs. They wanted information, but I refused to give it to them. I would never give them what they wanted in the first place, but specifically the information that they wanted was rather sensitive in nature, and so how could I justify giving it to them just to spare myself suffering?" Wei Ying asked softly. "It was not easy. They did many things. Beat me, starved me, whipped me over and over and over again until my resolve broke. Never once did I give what they wanted however, and they were getting impatient. They wanted to know and I refused to give it to them." Wei Ying bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth, expression anxious and pinched as he continued further. 

"Wen Chao was the one who went beyond orders at that point. It was specifically stated that until they get the information which they wanted so desperately, they were not to dispose of me in any way. I was the only one who could give it to them, after all, I was the only one who had done it before. They they knew of, of course, and even I do not know if there was someone else who had done such a thing before myself." Wei Ying inhaled sharply, twisting his hands in his lap, gaze cast firmly on his legs. "He was angry, annoyed, and hurt. It burned his pride that despite all that he placed upon me and put me through, he still could not break me. It had been such a long time, and I cannot even remember how long. The point was, it burned at him, though I have a feeling that there was another person who truly fed into those." Wei Ying furrowed his eyebrows at the revelation of that.

"I am not sure who that person was though. I had seen him, but other than seeing him and hearing his voice, I do not really know who it is. He is quite a large reason of why Wen Chao kept losing his patience. Also how, inadvertently, I managed to survive in the first place." Wei Ying stopped, allowing thoughts to fly through him. Lan XiChen was about to inquire something, but Wei Ying plunged onwards. "Anyways, he finally lost his patience. I knew it was going to happen at some point. He took me up to the hill, and dropped me..." Wei Ying took a few steadying breaths, before he felt capable of continuing. "Dropped me into the burial mounds." There was a collective inhale from Lan XiChen and Lan Qiren, and Lan Zhan had visibly tensed and his eyes were on fire with anger. Not towards Wei ying, he knew...at least not yet towards himself. "I barely managed to survive. I honestly am not even certain how I survived. The resentful energy should have eaten me alive but it did not. It took a lot of effort. I did quite a bit of...Unsavory things, in order to survive. I, barely managed to survive as well. Yet, I pushed through. Just barely. I needed a way to get out of the burial mounds, and to do that I needed cultivation, which was impossible at the time. I needed some sort of cultivation.

"It was then that I recalled the..." Wei Ying paused, hesitating slightly, before decided to go for it, after all they knew almost everything else. He knew Lan Qiren would likely be quite unhappy however, knowing. "I remembered the GusuLan method of Cultivation. Music, through musical instruments. I cannot play a Xiao, like Master Lan XiChen, nor a GuQin such as Lan Zhan here, but I can play a Dizi. Dizi are not too hard to make, at least not totally. I fashioned one, who knows how long it took. I could scarcely tell time in there. Then, I worked on it.

"It took what felt like forever. It took a long, very long, time to perfect it. I needed a mediator and I did not have one, so I had to work with one. Unstable, of course, given the place I was in how could I fashion a stable mediator. That is where the Dizi came in, it aided in focusing the resentful energy." Wei Ying inhaled, breathing, trying to calm himself. 

"What is the mediator?" Lan Zhan asked, voice quiet, very soft, worried.

"Emotions." Lan Qiren nearly stood up in horror at such a word being said in answer to his nephew's question. "My emotions. Specifically. It is definitely not a stable mediator, but it was the best that I had at the time. Still is. The conductor is the flute, and the mediator my emotions. It took a while to truly master it. I do not even truly need the flute anymore." Wei Ying admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "It just makes it easier to direct the resentful energy to where I want it to go."

"Your emotions?" Lan Qiren uttered in disbelief. 

"Young Master Wei. Your emotions are a incredibly highly unstable mediator." Lan XiChen said, voice soothing and calm.

"I know." Wei Ying said simply. "But it was the best that I could do at the time. I was lucky that I managed to get to the Wen Sect in time to help you."

"But..." Lan Qiren was silenced by the look on Wanji's face, the glare in his eyes. 

Lan Zhan, he turned to Wei Ying, and grabbed the boy's hands. He gently turned Wei Ying to face him, a softness in his eyes that was rare to see. 

"Will help Wei Ying." He said simply. Wei Ying glanced up at Lan Wangji nervously. 

"You don't hate me? For using a forbidden cultivation method?"

"Could never." Was all Lan Zhan said simply. 

"Ah, Lan Zhan, you really are so precious." Wei Ying said softly. Chuckling softly, he turned to look at their entwined hands, feeling something...burst in his chest.

"Wei Ying will stay." Lan Zhan hummed, determined. Wei Ying's eyes flew open and back put to Lan Zhan's. 

"But...Sect Leader...and...The..." Wei ying did not really know what to say.

"Already agree." Wangji stated, with a look towards Lan Qiren and Lan XiChen that if they did not agree he would simply take Wei Ying anyways and there was nothing that they could do to stop it. 

And there, well there really was not. Wangji was the most powerful cultivator of his generation, and Lan Qiren alone had seen what love had done to a Lan when it was not embraced, not agreed to. He would not suffer the same fate on Wangji. He could not see another of his brother through his nephew. He had seen where he had gone wrong with his brother, and he refused, utterly refused, to make the same mistake with his nephew. He knew what love did to a Lan, and he knew that now that Wangji had found it, he would be unable to dissuade the other, no matter what he said. 

So he just voiced his agreement, whilst Lan XiChen looked all for the world as though he had been granted a gift by the immortals. Wei Ying, he could not help it anymore and launched himself into Lan Zhan's arms, Lan Zhan simply reaching around to curl his own arms around the thin body.

Wei Ying was trembling with the weight of his emotions, and felt the soothing calm which he always felt with Lan Zhan around, and slowly, but surely, his eyes began to close, and welcome the depths of sleep while laying within Lan Zhan's arms.


	23. Hidden Parts

Wei Ying knew that Lan Zhan had questions about the whole meeting in the first place. It was not often that Wei Ying did not speak the full truth, and he knew that although Lan Qiren and Lan XiChen could not have realized that he was heavily skimming over quite a bit of things which had happened to him, he could not expect Lan Zhan not to notice. The other was keenly observant, and even if he tried he would not be capable of hiding such things from him. Lan ZHan was one of those people that even if you tired to lie to him, you would inevitably be stuck trying to figure out what to say as the words stuck in your throat. Not that Wei Ying had not tried before, he had, with little success. It was most certainly not something that he wanted to retry either. 

So when he woke up in the Jingshi, he could not say that he was not surprised to see that Lan Zhan was nowhere to be found. Which instantly led him to be worried. If Lan Zhan was not here, where was he and was he okay and what was he doing and did he need Wei Ying to help?

Wei Ying sat up, leaning against the head of the bed which Lan Zhan had placed him in. Lan Zhan was not one to simply go wandering about and not say anything. That meant that he was doing something that was important...

Wei Ying glanced at the door, hesitating on his thoughts. Should he go look for Lan Zhan? It was certain that the other would return, but Wei Ying also found himself anxious because Lan Zhan was not there. He was worried something was wrong and happening to the other that may or may not be because of the meeting and now...

Wei Ying stopped, inhaled...took a deep breath and held it, before releasing it slowly, just as Lan Zhan had taught him. He needed to get a grip over himself. Lan ZHan could not possibly be with him at every point in the day, that was simply impossible. He had to realize that, he cared about Lan Zhan, he wanted to be around him at all points in time, but Lan Zhan was also a busy person, and he could not expect the other to be able to be near him at all points in time.

Still, he found himself wanting to leave to find him. Why was he hesitating? Wei Ying was not entirely certain as to that point. It had been clear that he had been given free reign within the Cloud Recess between the hours of five in the morning all the way until nine in the evening. yet, something held him back. This inexplicable state of worry. He was hesitant, even if he was not entirely certain as to why. 

It quickly went from him wanting to go outside to find Lan Zhan to realizing that perhaps he was best just staying inside. Sure, he had been given free reign to go wherever it is he wished to go during the day hours of the Sect, but Wei Ying was also aware with how annoyed Lan Qiren was bound to be with him, and how he always seemed to be doing something that broke the Sect rules. Lan Zhan was being rather kind to take him in, and Wei Ying loved him for that, he could not even begin to express his appreciation, he did not wish to cause Lan Zhan more problems than he was already being thrown. 

Just getting Lan Qiren and Lan XiChen to agree to let him stay here was bound to have been difficult enough. Wei Ying was not a stranger to how much Lan Qiren had hated him during his time in the Cloud Recesses, not that Wei Ying had really given him any reason not to. Bright and intelligent of a student that he may be, Wei Ying tended to be rather rebellious, and in the time that he had stayed here with Jiang Cheng to learn and to attend the lessons of the famed Lan Qiren, he had caused quite a bit of trouble, broke quite a few rules, and had 'corrupted' the elder's favorite disciple. No, Lan Qiren was most certainly not a fan of him.

Furthermore, while he was certain that Lan Zhan was able to convince his brother to allow him to stay for however long that Lan Zhan willed it, he was still aware of what a piece of work Lan Qiren had to have been. Because of that, Wei Ying had come to the decision that perhaps it was best to just stay within the Jinshi.

Sure, it was quiet, and lonely, especially since Lan Zhan was not here, but it also meant that there was no risk of him breaking the rules, and Lan Zhan did not have to worry that he may accidentally get into trouble for doing something. He would remain exactly where Lan Zhan had placed him, and it would be fine. 

It was something that he had to remind himself continually. He would be fine. He had to be, there was no other options. He just...He just...He had Lan Zhan now. Lan Zhan had brought him here, and surely the other would keep him safe. Lan Zhan was most certainly, more than capable of such things, and Wei Ying found himself wondering why Lan Zhan even bothered to associate himself with Wei Ying.

They cared for each other, Wei Ying considered Lan Zhan someone deeply precious to his soul, but out of everyone in this world, Lan Zhan was certainly someone who had his own fair share of options. Wei Ying was...well, Wei Ying. He was brash, loud, and rebellious. It came to his realization that if he wanted to be deserving of Lan Zhan he needed to be more understanding and follow the Sect rules more. It was all that Lan Zhan deserved. 

Wei Ying just worried. He was worried over what was to come of him. He had spoken of the things which had happened, he had admitted to replicated the GusuLan Sect style of martial arts to help aid his mastery of Demonic Cultivation, and he was definitely worried that Lan Qiren would have it out for him. After all, on his first day at the Cloud Recesses, Wei Ying had been thrown out of class for merely suggesting such a thing...

What would Lan Qiren do now that he knew that Wei Ying had actively mastered it?


	24. Conversations of The Lan

"Lan Wangji, you have returned." Lan Zhan nodded, sitting down promptly, watching his brother and his Uncle with careful and wary eyes. "We will not take Wei Ying..." Lan Qiren said softly. "I know that is why you are nervous. Do not worry, for as long as you want, Wei Ying will be allowed refuge here." Lan Zhan relaxed minutely, calming down slightly, the caution in his eyes when regarding his family fleeing from the light brown orbs. 

"What did you think of Wei Ying's confessions?" Lan XiChen asked, voice gentle. 

"Wei Ying is hiding something." Was all that Lan Zhan said. Lan XiChen sighed heavily. "Nothing important to us. But bad for him." The two turned their stares to Lan Zhan, alarm heavy within Lan Qiren's gaze while worry clouded Lan XiChen's own. 

Even though Wei Ying had proved himself a rather rebellious student, he was incredibly intelligent. Furthermore, the other was highly powerful, and easily capable, clearly, of many feats previously thought to be impossible to manage. Despite Lan Qiren's own feelings on the boy, he was in danger with the cultivation method he decided to use, even if heh ad mastered it, emotions were never a good stabilizer, as they were constantly fluctuating, though the way he reacted to that boy from the Jian sect made much more sense now, considering how he had insulted the other's sister. He was also under the protection of Lan Zhan himself, and the Cloud Recesses by association. Lan Qiren found himself worried that Wei Ying would even begin to think about keeping something to himself that was bad for his own health. Meanwhile, Lan XiChen was worried for different reasons.

When it came to Wei Ying, Lan XiChen knew how affected his baby brother was. Lan Zhan would do anything and sacrifice everything to make sure that the other was okay, safe, and protected. It was just how Lans were when they found love. They grasped it, tightened their fist and never let it go. If that person was the one for them, they would never allow that person to leave their sight. Lan XiChen knew that Wei Ying was the one for his brother. He could see it, one would have to be blind not to see just how much the two loved each other and craved each other. Lan XiChen knew that Wei Ying had been through things, even before he had been abducted by the Wen sect, when he was first in the Cloud Recesses. Sure the other tried to hide it as much as possible, but it was obvious if you knew what to look for and where to look. Wei Ying was haunted by the past, and tried to hide it under flattering words and dazzling smiles, and he did well, for the most part. The fact that Wei Ying managed to so effortlessly weave a story together that seemed perfectly complete, only to have Lan Zhan tell them that Wei Ying was hiding things which were detrimental to his health? That meant that he had practice. A lot of practice. Lan XiChen worried just how many things that the younger boy was hiding to try to spare them, to spare Lan Zhan, the pain of finding out. 

"I am more worried about this person." Lan XiChen said suddenly, breaking the tense silence which had descended between the three of them. "This person that Wei Ying was saying had affected Wen Chao, caused him to cave to his dark thoughts. Though Wei Ying said that he had never seen the person's face, he did not say that he had never seen the person." 

Having said thus, Lan XiChen noticed the moment that his Uncle and younger Brother tensed at the realization that Wei Ying could have very easily come into contact with such a person. A person who was able to twist the darkest thoughts and desires from another and shove them to the fore. Bring them out without much thought or effort. 

"Whoever this person is, they are dangerous, incredibly so. We know nothing of this person, but what Wei Ying has hinted to us about." Lan Qiren stated solemnly. 

"Will try to find more." Lan Zhan said simply. Lan XiChen smiled softly as his brother. 

If anyone would be able to get Wei Ying to give them more information about this mystery person, it was Lan Zhan. After all, neither Lan XiChen or Lan Qiren held any doubt that Wei Ying only offered up as much as he had at the meeting in the first place if Lan Zhan had not been there. To be perfectly honest, Lan XiChen doubted that Wei Ying would have even gone to the meeting had Lan Zhan not wished him to, and desired it from the other. Wei Ying's sole thoughts seemed to be Lan Zhan, and his well being and efforts and desires. As such, nobody but Lan Zhan would be capable of getting more information about this mystery person more than Lan Zhan would. 

"Thank you," Lan XiChen said simply. "I think perhaps we should take Wei Ying to a healer." 

"What?" Lan Qiren stated sharply. "Why would you suggest that?" 

It was not that Lan Qiren was against the whole idea, he just...was worried what Lan XiChen meant by that. It would seem that once more, his nephew was more observant when it came to the young Cultivator than Lan Qiren himself. Perhaps it was this bias that he seemed to view the other in. He just hated to think that because of this seemingly unending bias which he had been viewing the youth by it had caused him to miss vital things. He already completely skimmed by Wei Ying and Lan Zhan's developing relationship, what more could he possibly be failing to notice before he realized just how bad this viewpoint was? Before he could rip it off, and see the young cultivator through a clear lense?

"Uncle, Wei Ying has admitted that he was beaten and tortured by the Wen Sect, by Wen Chao himself and perhaps even more than just what he is telling us. He is clearly starved, and vastly underweight. Who knows what other physical ailments he was forced through. If we want to help Wei Ying begin to heal, we must know just how badly his physical injuries are."

"Will get Wei Ying to go." Lan Zhan said, voice wavering just barely, showing how concerned that the other had been. Wei Ying had not been in the Cloud Recesses for too long, but it was time that they begin to aid the other in his assimilation.

"Also," Lan XiChen continued. "We all know that Wei Ying has a rebellious spirit, even if it is..somewhat hidden at the moment. I am hoping that giving him some time to meditate, and perhaps even calm himself will help him. Perhaps we can begin to introduce him to the juniors. It will certainly help the other believe he truly has a place here." Lan XiChen did not allow his Uncle to refuse, a simply look in his eyes daring him to do so. Lan XiChen's own daring gaze, and Lan Zhan's hopeful eyes left Lan Qiren cowed, and silent. A simple nod acknowledging the request and approving of it.

"Very well, Lan Wangji, you should head to the Jinshi. I am sure Wei WuXian is probably awake by now and wondering where you are."


	25. Distressed Maiden

"No," It was the first time Wei Ying had been so adamant about something, though Lan Zhan could not really blame him for being so. He was aware that he was asking quite a bit of the other especially given the circumstances, but Lan Zhan knew that it would be in Wei Ying's best interests, whether he wanted to or not...and it was quite clear the not wanting to. Visiting a Healer was hard for Lan Zhan as he did not like them touching him in order to check on him, but for Wei Ying, he did not doubt that the other harbored a deep detest of the others. Which had become obvious with just how angry and upset the younger had gotten when Lan Zhan had suggested it in the first place. Healers would have in-depth information about what had happened to Wei Ying through the history of the youth's injuries, and Wei Ying was not one who enjoyed having such information out and about, unable to control who knew because of the Healers. Injuries told a story, a rather detailed one at that and Wei Ying was not one who liked others knowing the suffering which he had gone through. Lan Zhan had seen this coming, however, and was more than prepared for it. 

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan admonished lightly, a slightly aggravated and yet fond look in his eyes. Wei Ying narrowed his eyes dangerously. Lan Zhan had a feeling that this was going to be much more complicated than he had previously thought it would be.

"I will not do it, Healers are annoying." Wei Ying said annoyed, huffing and folding his arms across his chest defensively, glaring at him. Lan Zhan was well aware this was not the only reason which Wei Ying did not want to visit them, but he let it slide. Right now he was more focused on trying to get Wei Ying to agree than having him confront the lie which he told. Which, technically was not really a lie but only half the truth considering Wei Ying had told him plenty of times before how annoying he felt that Healers were.

"You must," Lan Zhan said softly, looking at Wei Ying through careful eyes. He would not be surprised if it was soon which the other lashed out. Wei Ying did not take well to being told what he needed to do.

"Oh, really?" Wei Ying glared at Lan Zhan, eyes dark and body tense, staring at the other with gleaming eyes. "Must I?" His dark eyes clashed with Lan Zhan's own. The former was vibrating with restrained tension, whilst the latter simply continued to stare the other down, refusing to back down, he needed to make sure that Wei Ying understood just how seriously that he felt about this. He would not push the issue if he did not think that it was important, and Lan Zhan knew that Wei Ying knew this, but he just...Lan Zhan sighed heavily. 

"It is for your health." He stressed, trying to ensure that Wei Ying grasped the seriousness of the conversation. However, Wei Ying just growled lowly, his eyes mere slits with how much they were narrowed, flashing dangerously. 

"I am perfectly fine!" He grit out, voice rife with barely restrained anger. Lan Zhan hummed, watching the other carefully just in case. He knew that Wei Ying would not take this well.

He had known this before he had even brought up the suggestion, he had known what was probably going to happen. Still, he did not back down. He refused to even contemplate such a thing. It was vital that Wei Ying be seen by a Healer, whether he wished it or not. Lan Zhan would not risk the other fainting on him, and whether Wei Ying wanted to admit it or not he needed to be checked up on. Lan Zhan refused to allow Wei Ying to go one more day within the Cloud Recesses before being checked on. Something vitally wrong could be going on and nobody know about it because Wei Ying refused to see a healer.

"No, Wei Ying is not." Lan Zhan said, voice soft, eyes worried. 

"What are you going to do about it?" Wei Ying challenged angrily. "Mhm?" Lan Zhan just sighed heavily, watching Wei Ying with unreadable eyes. 

"Wei Ying leaves me with no choice." Lan Zhan said quietly. He moved towards Wei Ying carefully, the other just watching him with confused eyes as he did so.

With no preamble, Lan Zhan swept Wei Ying into his arms, grasping him tightly, so that the other could not struggle free, and began walking towards the entrance of the Jingshi, readying himself to carrying Wei Ying all the way to the Healers.

"Lan Zhan! Let me go!" The other shouted, shocked and rather stunned at the bold and brash actions which Lan Zhan had taken, not expecting such a thing in this lifetime or the next million. Lan Zhan did not seem like the person who would dare to do such a thing and yet here he was. 

"Okay, I will go." Wei Ying said, finally realizing that he was defeated. there was really nothing that he could do. Lan Zhan had already expressed his desire for Wei Ying to see a healer, and Wei Ying was now of the understanding that if he refused, Lan Zhan had no qualms about carrying all the way over to the healers, and that was something which Wei Ying could not condone. It would be horribly humiliating. 

Lan Zhan smiled softly at him and set him gently on the ground once more.

"Okay," he said simply, one nod accompanying it. Wei Ying could not help but start laughing, shaking his head in disbelief. 

He could not believe that Lan Zhan had the gall to do such a thing, it shocked him to his core. Lan Zhan had always disliked people touching him, and yet here he was, ready to carry Wei Ying all the way to the healers, which was on the other side of the cloud recesses, as though he were a distressed maiden. 

"Ah, Lan Zhan," Wei Ying said with a small shake of his head. "You have become so bold!" Lan Zhan simply watched Wei Ying, a small smile to his lips, barely traceable. "That was quite the thing you did. Come one, I agree, I agree to go. But Only if Lan Zhan refuses to leave my side."

"Mhm," He did not dare disagree with Wei Ying, after all, he had finally got the other to agree with him.


	26. Concerns of the Leaders

Lan Qiren watched as Lan Zhan anxiously walked back to where Wei Ying would have been, his room the JinShi. Lan XiChen watched the other as well. He knew that Lan Zhan cared quite deeply for Wei Ying, and it was obvious that care was reciprocated. He was rather worried about Wei Ying himself, though. Something which shocked him a little bit. he knew that Uncle was also worried, for all that he may play otherwise. The other had gone through quite a bit and he was just so young. Lan XiChen knew that he could handle it, he was alive after all, but there was only so much a person could handle before they began to crack. Lan XiChen was worried that Wei Ying was so close to an edge and he worried whether they could pull him back in time. 

He hoped so, he was rather fond of the other boy after all, and it would be quite upsetting if something would happen to him, not to mention that Lan Zhan held a distinct regard for Wei Ying. If something would happen to the other, Lan XiChen worried about what it may mean for Lan Zhan, not just Wei Ying. For all his Uncle may not really like the boy, Wei ying did Lan Zhan an immense amount of good, after all, and his Uncle knew that. 

"Uncle," Lan XiChen softly spoke aloud. Lan Qiren peered over his folder arms, expression baleful. "I am sure that Wei Ying will be fine." 

"I am not worried about that," Lan Qiren snapped back. Lan XiChen merely smiled softly, pinning his uncle down with his gaze, not relenting. "Okay, fine," Lan Qiren said, reluctantly. "I am, perhaps, just a bit unnerved with the tale which he has spoken to us." Lan Qiren admitted. He sighed heavily, stroking his beard lightly, eyes distant as he thought everything over. "I know that he is quite talented. Lan Zhan managed to catch what even I could not, and I suppose it hurts my pride just a little bit that he noticed that things were missing and I had not even given it thought." Lan XiChen nodded gently. 

"It is alright, Uncle," he said, eyes soft as he spoke to the other. "You do not know Wei Ying as well as Lan Wangji, it is only understandable that you would not be capable of catching such lapses." Lan Qiren shook his head annoyed with himself.

"Perhaps, Perhaps Wangji knows the boy better, but I should have given it thought. I know the other is more than capable of weaving tales, and I know that he is good at skirting around things which tend to make him uncomfortable. I have seen him put such an art into practice myself, and yet I did not even give a seconds thought to perhaps there may be things which he was not telling me. I assumed that was all. If Lan Wangji had not caught what I had not been able to...What would have happened?" Lan XiChen sighed. His Uncle was putting too much pressure upon himself, that was something which he knew. The other had not way of possibly knowing that Wei Ying would hide things, unimportant things to the whole, but important things in the terms of his health. Though, it was so utterly a Wei ying thing to do, that Lan XiChen could not help but wonder if they should have caught such a thing before. 

"Uncle,"Lan XiChen began to admonish. "It is no use to dwell on what could have happened. the important thing is that it will not happen. We found out about it, and Wangji will take care of the boy, and the situation. He will get more information, and we will go from there. As of now, the most important thing is ensuring that Wei Ying is comfortable. As well as perhaps trying to help him with his flute training now that I think about it." Lan XiChen added as an afterthought. Lan Qiren shot his head up, eyes blazing at the mere suggestion of such a thing.

"And why would you possibly want to do that?" He very nearly yelled out.

"Uncle, if Wei Ying is using a flute as a medium, and his emotions as a stabilizer, it would be wise to ensure that he is most capable with playing the flute, that way no mistakes will be made should he use the resentful energy again." Lan XiChen said simply. "I know perhaps you are not fond of the idea, but you must also be aware that considering Wei Ying is using cultivation through music, we must ensure that he is capable of playing his Dizi with accuracy, to avoid any mishaps." 

Lan Qiren groaned. He had to admit, however, that his nephew, as much as he may not like it, was correct. The more that Wei Ying could play the Dizi the less likely it was to go out of control. They needed to be sure to take all precautions. Not to mention perhaps the playing of music may aid in stabilizing his emotions. The other sighed heavily. 

"Fine, You are correct. The more accurately and talented the boy is at the Dizi the less we need to worry about him accidentally destroying an entire acre of land because he played a wrong note." He said, expression clear that he did not approve, but knew that it was necessary. 

"I doubt that would happen," Lan XiChen said softly, but smiled nonetheless at his Uncle's exaggerations. 

"Who knows?" Lan Qiren said, suddenly incredibly serious. "We know nothing of Demonic cultivation, I never even thought that such a thing would be possible. I punished him the first time he dared mention such a thing, remember? Yet, here he is, having not only mastered it, but found a way to use it without totally loosing his mind...yet." Lan Qiren shook his head. "Attempt the impossible is the model of the Jiang Clan, he certainly fits it."


	27. Final Chapter

Lan Wangji watched as Wei Ying was sleeping. The Healer had sent him to sleep, given the fact that he was putting up quite the fuss, and it would be more upsetting for him should he be awake during this...procedure. The Healer was busy cataloguing Wei Ying. Ever so often, the Healer would turn to him and ask Wangji something, which he would answer in a curt voice, sparing no extra words. Wangji did not take his eyes off of Wei Ying, no matter how many times the Healer addressed him. Perhaps it was...rude, bordering on it, of Lan Zhan, but he simply could not help it, Wei Ying captivated his attention more than anything else that he had. He did not want to think about all of the torments which Wei Ying must have dealt with. 

It hurt his heart, to think that he would have so easily smiled and laughed around, trying desperately to be the person that he was before, but that person was gone, and there was someone else. It did not stop Lan Zhan. He loved Wei Ying, and he would stay with Wei Ying no matter what he did. He could only hope that Wei Ying would be able to recover, and get better. He was worried about him. He always would be worried about Wei Ying, and nothing would be able to really stop that. he would stay by Wei Ying, forever.

—-

Lan Qiren and Lan XiChen watched Wangji, sitting resolutely at Wei Ying's side. He did not stop, he did not waver his eyes, even when the Healer would address him. Lan Qiren was worried about this. Once the others realized just how much Wei Ying mattered to him. Lan Qiren was worried about Lan Zhan as well. Did Wei Ying truly return Lan Zhan's feelings? Did the other even know about them in the first place? It was something that he could not help but wonder. He was worried about it. He could not help but be worried about what exactly had happened to Wei Ying, and the future of Lan Zhan and Wei Ying. He could only desperately hope that Lan Zhan's heart was returned in equal measure. 

Lan XiChen could not help but think about the past while Lan Qiren was thinking of the future. He had long been besides his brother. Their mother's death had broken him, in ways deeper than what Lan XiChen could know. Wei Ying was the first person to manage to really bring out those emotions and reactions in Lan Zhan. He could only hope that he would be able to help Wei Ying as much as Wei Ying had unknowingly helped Lan Zhan.

—

Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli had been through quite a bit. They had, after all, sort of hidden the fact that the Lan Clan was taking Wei Ying to the Cloud Recesses from their parents. They may have also aided their procession leaving, and the reason why Wei Ying was not available. Unfortunately, that could not hold forever. Jin ZiXuan was still in the Lotus Pier and he wanted vengeance. Or rather, wanted to speak some rather harsh words to the other. 

It was because of this, their parents realized that Wei Ying was not, in fact, even in the Lotus Pier. When that was found out, the screaming which had ensued and the arguments were legendary, and Jiang Yanli was rather embarrassed that they were doing this in front of her...previously betrothed. 

"Mother," YanLi said now. Standing up, she had finally had enough. She was not going to allow this to continue any longer. Yet, before she could say much, or even say anything but that one word, she felt her head move to the side, and the sting in her face. Her eyes blinked several times, hand trembling as she moved it to where her mother had slapped her aside the face. She turned to stare at her mother. Tears filled her eyes, but she did not allow them to fall. She did not dare look at Jin ZiXuan, this had nothing to do with him anyways, her feelings aside. She could not expect him to save her from this. She did not want him to either. It was time she stood up for herself, rather than expecting her brothers to do it, and it was time she stood up for Wei Ying.

"What do you have to say for yourself." Madam Yu hissed, eyes flashing angrily. YanLi swallowed, her hands were still trembling as she held them at her sides, her eyes filled with water, but she held them back stubbornly. 

"I say it is enough." Her mother stopped, paused, everyone in the room, her mother, father, brother, and her previously betrothed and his...stupid maid...froze at her words. "IT is enough. You have always had this prior bias towards A-Xian. For no reason. You beat him, degraded him, humiliated him continuously. Hate him because he was better than A-Cheng. Yes..." She said, eyes flashing defiantly as she took one step towards her mother. "Better. A-Xian is better than A-Cheng in cultivation, better in fighting, better in strategy, better. Yet, is it A-Xian who is sect heir? No, it is A-Cheng. Despite the fact that everyone clearly can see that A-Xian would be a better fit. Stronger, smarter, better at politics, yet it is not him. It is A-Cheng. If A-Xian was Father's son, he could have some contend towards the heir ship, despite being an illegitimate son if it was proven that A-Cheng was incapable and incompetent, yet, he never once tried. Never once brought it up, he was never jealous or hated A-Cheng because A-Cheng was the heir and he was not. Because he is not Father's son. Your hatred of Wei YIng's mother had blinded you. Sure, Father may have loved Changzi, but that does not mean ChangZI loved him. A-Xian does not even look like Father, at all. 

"I have had enough of your blind hatred." YanLi said angrily. She took one more step towards her mother, not backing down, not now. She could not, she would not. "You hate A-Xian because of who his parents are. You do not take the time to know who he is. You did not care. All you saw was a threat. A child, not more than six, you saw as a threat so you hated and you hurt. A-Xian was put through hell and brought back a thousand times a thousand because of you. Yet, he endured it, for you. Of course we would not tell you he was leaving. You have shown no care towards him before why would you care about his well-being now? He left for the Cloud Recesses, because he wanted to, because he needed to. If any could help him now it is them so yes, we hid the information from you, and yes we helped them leave, how could you expect anything else?" Having made her point, YanLi inhaled deeply, she stepped back, breathing heavily. 

"I am ashamed of you. I am ashamed of you and of this sect. How could we condemn a person just for who their parents are, and how could you...as a person who supposedly is supposed to help lead this sect." YanLi sighed heavily. "I think I have made my point. A-Cheng, if you need me I will be in my room." 

Jin ZiXuan watched with wide eyes as he saw her leave, tears finally falling as she turned on her father and mother. He felt his heart rend, and looked down, finally realizing why it was that Wei Ying always stated that he was not worthy of Jiang YanLi. 

She was beautiful, with a passion of a thousand mountains. None was worthy of her. It was something which, finally having realized, he could only hope that he could rectify.


	28. Sequel

There will be a second Part


End file.
